


Enchanted

by zoobabystation



Category: U2
Genre: 00S - Freeform, 70s, 80s, 90s, Band Fic, Boys In Love, Couple, Dating, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship/Love, Growing Up, Happy, Happy Ending, High School, In Love, Love, Married Couple, Music, Musicians, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Romance, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, U2 - Freeform, Young Love, relationship, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoobabystation/pseuds/zoobabystation
Summary: A fanfiction starring Bono of U2.--1977.He's Paul Hewson. The rebellious kid everyone knows at school. He's in a band too.She's Ella Gallagher. The girl who caught his eyes.He was enchanted.She noticed.Will it work?





	1. Chapter 1

**Bono's POV**

There she is again. With her Doc Martens, her jean jacket and ripped black jeans. Entertaining her friends. With her laughter, so carefree like there's nothing bothering her. Her face, free of made up colours. Like I said, she doesn't care. Nothing's bothering her. How can someone be so confident? How can someone be so... enchanting?

Now, I am not a stalker or anything. But, I am just here to say that I have been noticing her for the past, I don't know... weeks? I have no feckin' idea. Point is, there is something about her that lights up the fire inside me. I just want to know. Who is this girl? What does she do? What makes her so appealing to me?

Every day after school, during recess or whatever chance I have of seeing her. I make sure, I see her. The most usual spot is there, on the grounds in front of the school lobby. She and her girl friends would tell each other stories that amuse one another. They would probably gossip or eat cakes, from what I saw 3 days ago. One time, she brought macaroons. They were so keen on it. I don't know where she got it. But, she looks ecstatic.

My most usual spot is here. Under this big tree with branches spreading widely. Sunlight doesn't exist under this tree. I sit, watch and wonder. I never dared to walk over, I don't know why. I find it enough, just watching. She's lovely to watch. She beams when she smiles and I love seeing her smile. What a beau--

"Don't be a creep, Hewson!" A posh boy practically screamed in my left ear as he took a seat next to me.

"For fuck's sake, Adam." I sighed. "I am not being a creep. Like I said in our previous meeting. I am observing." I tried to justify myself.

He rolled his eyes. "She's below our year. She's 16. Her name's Ella."

"Wha--"

"I got some people. They give me information. You can thank me later." Adam grinned.

"O...kay." I nodded. I looked at Adam with curiosity. "What else?"

"She's in the photography club. She's almost a straight-A student." He continued with his pieces of information which I find to be the most enthralling.

"Almost?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Almost. She's not very good at math, apparently." Adam explained.

"Ah, happens to a lot of us, huh?" I giggled.

I turned my sight to where she previously sat down and shocked to find that the girl, who's supposedly named Ella, has gone. "Shit," I muttered under my breath. "Fuck. She's out, Adam!" I cursed myself as I have missed the opportunity to see more of her.

"Oh, well there's always tomo--"

"Paul Hewson!" A girl ran towards my spot, stopping right in front of me. She stood holding a piece of paper. "Paul Hewson, right?" She asked.

"Yes, that's me. And y---"

"El, she told me to give you this." She handed me the paper and walked away. I looked at Adam, who's giving me a nod.

I sighed and opened the crumpled piece.

 

**You.**

_I don't know what you're up to._

_But, I know and noticed enough that the past creepy week you've been sitting there under that big, shady tree._

_Don't do that. Whatever it is you're doing. It's rude._

_We're humans. Humans communicate._

_Talk, you idiot._

**E.G**

 

"Wow." Was all I could manage to say by the end of it. I read it once again just to make sure it's real. Then, I looked at Adam.

"What? What does it say?" He looked at me, full of questions.

"Nothing that will make me back out of this," I said with a smirk. "She'll see."

And so with that, I walk home. She wants me to talk.

Ella, _I will_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met for the first time and talk, sort of.

**Ella's POV**

Recess couldn't come any sooner. Mr. Walsh's class was really boring. Oh well, it's history. Not that I don't love history. I do love history but, it's just that Greg Walsh fella really can't teach or at least just get the students interested. It's kind of shitty.

Anyways, I'm meeting Sheila at the cafeteria. I really want to know all about yesterday from her. It's been bugging my mind for days now and I need some clarity!

"Hey ho! What is up, Sheila Roche?" I greeted her as I pat her right shoulder, claiming my seat next to her.

"Oh, not much. Just that Paul Hewson guy I told you about." She answered as she bit off her apple.

"So? How was it then? What is his deal?" I questioned her as I opened my lunchbox.Yet, another smoke beef and mayonnaise sandwich.

"He took the note. Read it and had this stupid boyish grin to his afro-haired friend. It was kind of creepy." She explained. "But, then again, he's a senior. They're mostly creepy and not cool."

"Wait, he's above us?!" I looked at her immediately. "You're joking!"

"I'm really not. He's above us! He's in a band with Larry Mullen. You know, that cute one from our year." She said and I nodded. "Right, so it's him, the afro guy, who I believe is Adam Clayton or something and Dave, the genius in science class."

"Wait, Dave? He's in a band? Dave Evans right?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Yes! That Dave! I can't believe it either." She continued on to eat her pudding. I started chewing on my sandwich and gave the matter a thought.

Why is this Paul Hewson guy watching me? What's he up to?

"Wait, didn't he the one who's dating Alison? Paul Hewson? He's the one dating Alison!" I exclaimed. Sheila just looked at me. "Shit, El, I think he's that guy. But, if that's true... didn't you heard?"

"What?"

"He and Ali broke up. Ali's been single for like a while now. She's focusing to get to UCD. You know her, smart and everything." Sheila rambled on. I nodded and kept thinking.

That is until someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see a pale guy, with dark brown hair, thin lips and striking blue eyes. His hands are folded over his chest and he's looking right at me.

"Excuse me, Ella?" He asked. His expression full of curiosity.

I swallowed my food before I answered.

"Yup, that's me." I answered softly.

He looked at Sheila. His arms folded still.

"Oh, me? I'm Sheila Roche. Her friend." She looked at me and without saying anything, she just gathered her stuff and leave. Mouthing at me, "Tell me later!"

I sighed deeply and looked back up at the guy.

"I believe you and I need to uh... talk." He said.

"Humans communicate," I answered.

"Exactly. So, let's... do that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ella's POV**

The guy who I assume immediately as Paul Hewson stayed silent as he looked down at my half eatened sandwich which I left laying on my lunch box. I cleared my throat.

"You're a creepy guy, ya know that? First, you watch me from under a tree. Now, you're watching my sandwich. What is your problem?" I launched at him.

He sighed deeply. "First, I was thinking. Second, I don't have a problem."

"Then, why are you looking at my sandwich and not at me? We need to talk, remember? Also, you clearly have a problem. You're a stalker. That's a crime. I could have you reported!" I bluff as I took a sip on my apple juice.

He rolled his eyes. "My God, aren't you a handful?" He sighed once again. "First you complained about being looked at. Then, you complain about not being looked at. Please, make up your mind." He looked at me, straight in the eyes. "I am not a stalker. I am, in fact, an observer. I observe. There's a difference."

I groaned and took a bite on my sandwich, chewing on it with determination before swallowing it. "Alright, whatever you say, Paul Hewson. I just need some explanation. It's pretty rude for a guy like you to spy on a girl like me."

"I find it entertaining." He objected with a smug smirk plastered on his face.

"It's rude!" I insist. "You're in the year above me. I actually expect you to behave more than me!"

He chuckled. "Now, that's where you're wrong. I haven't been exactly on my best behaviour since I got here. So, you expect too much out of me." He said with no sense of guilt coming out of his mouth.

"You're really unbelievable. Yanno that?" I am starting to get pissed off.

"Alright." He leaned forward. "Tell you what. Why don't you find out more about me before you continue on making your wild assumptions about myself? You won't find the truth if you are not willing to dive in." He smiled smugly.

"I feel like I know enough." I closed my lunch box. "You're clearly a player. You just got off from Alison Stewart and now you're targeting another girl below you."

He looked like he's not amused. "Don't speak like that about Alison. It's not your damn business. If you think I am targeting you, you're worse than I thought!"

"A girl can't be too confident now, can she?" I smirk. "I know Alison, we're in math class together. Don't you worry about it. She clearly has no problem." I explained. "You still hasn't given me an answer as to why are you watching me almost every day from under that fucking tree, Hewson."

"You want an answer?" He looked at me again.

"Fuck yes, that's what I have been asking."

"Come to that tree. You'll have it." He said with a smirk before standing up.

"Do I really have to?" I asked as I got up as well.

"You don't. But, if you want answers, I suggest you should." He smiled shyly.

"I won't give you any promises." I made my point clear.

"I don't expect any." He smiled still. He was about to walk away before he turned around and looked at me. "Ella...?" He said, signalling for me to tell him my full name.

"Gallagher. It's Ella Gallagher." I find myself softened to show a little smile.

He nodded. His smile widened. "I'll see you around then."

I sat back down, sipping on my apple juice and wondering why is this guy so eager. There's something about him that makes me curious. Sure, I can immediately sense his annoying presence. But, a part of me finds him appealing. Not, in  _that_  way. But, I feel like I want to know more. There must be something more.


	4. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bono bares it all. They sort of hung out. They like it.

****Bono’s POV** **

I have been waiting under this tree for about half an hour and still, no signs of Ella ever coming in. I am starting to gave up. Why am I waiting for her anyway? Why do I feel like I need to see her? That’s a load of nonsense coming out of myself right now and I honestly don’t like it. I can just go right now if I want to. The girl clearly said she did not promised me anything.

****_Poke_ ** **

“Wha—“

“Hi.” She stood shyly almost approaching me.

“Gallagher. You actually show up.” I said as I stood up turning around to see her clearly.

“I cannot believe you waited for exactly 38 minutes.” She said as she looked at her watch.

“You counted?” I looked at her.

“I watched.” She chuckled before making her way forward.

“Wait, what?” I kept looking at her.

“Yeah, I watched you. From there.” She said as she pointed to the parking lot near the main entrance.

“Why are you--- Ah, I see...” I smirked before proceeding to chuckle. “You’re good. Very good.”

“Now, we’re kind of even.” She smiled playfully.

“Alright, if that’s how you want it.” I kept on my friendly nature. “You wanna take a seat on my spot?” I offered her a place under the tree.

“Sure, Hewson. I wanna see how’s the view from here.” She said, picking on me once more.

I laughed softly. “Be my guest, Gallagher. It’s quite a view from here.”

She sat down carefully and immediately looked on the view I have been looking at all this time. She smiled to herself. “I can’t believe how clearly you can see from here. You must have watched a great deal.”

“Ha, yeah. I did.” I smiled as I took a seat next to her although keeping my space as I do so. “You know what, I’ll apologise.”

“You will?” She looked at me. Her face full of questions.

“Yeah. For the... well, watching thing. Or as you call it, stalking. Although, I am still objecting the notion. I am  _not_  a stalker.” I make my points clear as I looked at her.

“Alright, alright. Take it easy.” She chuckled. “It wasn’t really a big deal. I was just bothered a little and I only want answers.” She added. I sense her beginning to chill out and let her guards down slowly.

“Well, you came here looking for that. I sort of promised it.” I scratch my head.

“So?” She kept her attention on me.

“Well, I first notice you when you got out of the entrance there with your black suede jacket and your Beatles shirt. You were carrying that red bag which you rarely bring now. Not to sound creepy at all but, I actually kind of liked that bag...” I began telling her my story. I saw her chuckling softly, her attention at me still.

“...right so, then I watched you talking about something with your friends with such enthusiasm and you kept shouting, I think, if I remember correctly, ‘Finally! Finally! I’m going!’. At the time, the lack of context baffled me.” I continued on my story.

“That must be because I get to go to London for the weekend. I ended up extending until Wednesday.” She smiled shyly.

“Oh, so that’s why.” I nodded. “Ah, now I remember I didn’t see you after that. Now, it makes sense!” I giggled, she giggled along with me.

“Anyways, just to be clear. I have always been sitting here whenever I feel like it. I find it calming. But, I have only noticed you that one time. Then, of course, I don’t see you again obviously because of the London thing you said. Which was not a problem because I really don’t see a big deal about it.” I paused before continuing. “But, I started seeing you again. Somehow, you always ended up in the same spot with your friends. Of course, it’s easy for me to see you from here. As I have always been here. I just never looked up before. Once I do, there you are!” I grin.

I swear, I saw her blush as she chuckled while listening intently to what I am telling her. I don’t know why it makes me pleased.

“I don’t wanna sound dramatic, okay. But, you stood up. You always stood up. That’s why I watched. Because, I don’t know if it’s what you’re wearing or how you seem to capture your friends’ attention but, you stood up.” I keep on going.

“Again, I was not stalking. I was observing. You seem to love your 7Up soda. You also like to wait before you walk home. That’s why you spent a great deal of time there, don’t you?” I asked her.

“Uh, well... you are not wrong.” She answered shyly.

“See, I hope you’re not thinking foul things about me. Like, I’m some kind of creep. I told you, I have always been here. I just started to look up and there you are.” I let her know that I meant no harm.

“Okay, I see. Is that all?” She seems understanding.

“Well, not exactly...” I scratched the back of my neck.

“What else?” She asked.

“I was wondering if uh, we could... get to know each other? Now, that you know, we’ve talked and such. Unless you don’t think it’s cool to hang out with me then fine. I’ll let you go right now.” I sighed deeply. Mentally cursing myself for acting so stupid and awkward. Cringy at its best. Now, she’s probably thinking I am just here to snag another girl who’s below my year.

“Sure. Why not? A new friend surely doesn’t hurt now, does it?” To my surprise, she doesn’t seem bothered at all.

“Uh, yeah. Friends! Exactly.”

“You’re not planning on more?” She asked again.

“More?” I looked at her.

“You know... more.” She had her eyebrows up as she asked. I immediately picked up on what she meant.

“Ah, well, you know... I just got off from a break-up. I don’t know.” I chuckled nervously.

“Alright.” I nodded. “I was just making sure.” She added. She sounds a bit nervous now.

There was a long awkward pause. She played with her fingers while I looked at the ground. After a while, she cleared her throat.

“I heard you’re in a band?” She asked, her tone cautious.

“Oh, yes! I am! Along with others. Perhaps you’ve heard of Larry Mullen, Adam Clayton and Edge or Dave Evans.” I smiled at her.

“Oh yeah. Larry and Dave, I know. Larry and I are in English together. Dave in Science. I have only heard of Adam Clayton. He’s the one with the afro, isn’t he?” She questioned me.

I laughed. “Yeah, the blond afro. I always thought he looks like a sheep!”

She giggled. “Have you ever told him about that?”

“No, of course not! He takes pride in that hair of his. I don’t have the heart to tell him.” I keep on laughing. At this point, we are starting to break the ice a little.

“Oh, that’s awful!” She said, amused. “You know, Larry got some lady admirers.”

“Boy, we know. We were rehearsing at his house the other day. He’s got the hose on them!”

“You must be joking!” She laughed. “The hose?!”

“Yes, the hose! All of them ran away like birds!” I laughed along with her.

She kept asking things about me afterwards. We joked around here and there. I kept giving her answers. Somehow, I like it. It turns out, all those hours watching her and making my own assumptions on how she would be proved to be right as I am hanging out with her right here under my very own big, shady tree. She’s very curious, I can tell that. Maybe it’s because I also told her to find out about me first, earlier. I don’t know. The point is, I am beginning to like her. Spending time with her seems like a very fine idea. A great idea, in fact. I couldn’t enjoy it any better than this.

“Uh, Paul.” She breaks off my thoughts.

“Yes, Gallagher?” I looked at her.

“I think it’s about time for me to walk home.” She said shyly.

“Oh, yes, of course. I’m sorry.” I stood up immediately and helped her up also.

“No, it’s fine. I came here voluntarily, remember?” She smiled. I nodded and gave her a smile back.

“Well, I guess. I gotta go now. I’ll see you around, Paul.” She gave me a weak wave before making her way.

“Bono!” I shouted at her.

“Excuse me?” She turned around and looked at me.

“My father calls me Paul. Everyone else calls me Bono.” I explained with a smile.

“Bono...” She repeated. “Alright, bye Bono!” She smiled at me. I smiled back and wave at her.

Putting both of my hands in my pockets. I watched her walk on the sideway.

A smile stuck in my face.


	5. Chapter 5

_**** _

_**A/N** : I was inspired by the picture attached. Enjoy!_

_\--_

**Bono's POV**

It's been exactly 5 days since Ella and I hung out under my tree. It's very weird but, I kind of missed her. We haven't talked again ever since that. I only spotted her twice on her spot and she only gave me a nod, once! A bloody nod. I kept thinking about what's going on. Why haven't we talked again? Well, it's not that she have to. I just, well... I want to. It's very strange to have these urges. I swear to God, I am not crushing on her! Adam has suggested the idea but, I rejected it immediately. There's no way.

"Bono, quit it. We should continue!" Larry shouted from the other end of the room. We are currently practising at one of the rooms at the school that Mr Moxham provided us.

"Right, alright." I sighed and waved him off. "We were shite then and we're still shite, you realise that do you?" I looked at him.

"You mean you're shite at singing! I was doing fine here." Larry rolled his eyes. I am really not in the mood for this.

"Fuck off." I flip him off.

"You fuck off you wanker." I can hear him groan.

"Uh, lads, think I should go. I got homework." Edge blurted out. Getting ready to pack up his guitar.

"But, it's Saturday!" I turned to him and protested.

"Exactly. I want to have a day off on Sunday." Edge said, calmly placing his guitar back in its case. I sighed, there's no point to argue now.

"What? So, we're stopping now?" Larry stood up. "We only did 3 songs!"

"Yes, and it was horrible." I grumpily responded to him.

"Isn't that why we fucking practice?!" He practically shouted at me.

"Mullen. You fucking watch it!" I glared at him.

Adam stood up just in time to separate us. "Alright, alright. That's it. We are clearly not in a great mood today. I say we go home and continue our practice next time. There's no point to it now. Okay?" He looked at me then at Larry who sighed and nodded in surrender. I just walked away. No one protested and just carry on with their shit.

I get on my bike and started cycling around the city. I really have no reason to go home so soon. The tension my dysfunctional family have there is unbearable. I really want nothing to do with it. My father or my brother, all the same. I keep on cycling and really took on the atmosphere, the vibes, the sceneries, the smell of the city. I have no idea where I am going. I have no directions. But, I know I want to get away. As far away as I could and just forget life a little bit.

For some reason, I heard a faint call of my name. At first, I ignore it but, I decided to slow down and the voice kept calling. I think I recognise it. Who in the fu—

"Hewson! Hewson! Please! Should have stopped the fucking bike you deaf fuck!" A girl ran helplessly to where I stopped. I squint my eyes to look at her and my God was I surprised.

"Gallagher?! The hell you're doing here?" I couldn't believe it. Out of all places.

"I was just walking. Taking pictures. I was by the record shop when I noticed your dull pouty face biking around!" She giggled. I can't help but, chuckle a little.

"Oh well, thanks, Ella." I rolled my eyes. She giggled once more.

"So, where you headin'?" She asked as she hung her camera around her neck, a smile still so clearly displayed on her face.

"Uh, that's the thing. I don't really know. I don't have a destination in mind." I answer quite blatantly.

"Ah! How exciting! An explorer, I see. Very interesting!" She said as she smiled still.

"What's so interesting about a boy biking with no specific destination?" I asked.

"I don't know but, I like it." She answered, confidently.

"You like me?" I asked not thinking thoroughly about what I just said.

There was a pause. I panicked. Shit, she probably thinks I'm a creep for real now!

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Why not?" She laughed. "Not in  _that_  way, Hewson. Don't get too excited now."

"Ha. I am not!" I giggled nervously. I am both relieved and strangely...  _disappointed_?

"Well, since you have nowhere to go. Wanna come with me?" She asked.

"Where?"

"Taking pictures of course. I have no real destinations too. I shoot anything I find interesting." She explained as she started walking.

"Wait, you're walking? That's not fair. I have a bike!" I shouted.

"That's alright, come on!" She kept on walking. I decided to cycle slowly and follow her.

She was glowing. Her hair was put up in a ponytail and she was wearing this brown coat that looks very good on her. She snaps a little while we're walking along the streets. There was an interesting building, a couple, children and some other stuff. I wonder what interests her the most.

"Bono!" She turned to me. "Get there!" She pointed to space where it's big enough for me to cycle around.

I nodded and bike my way there. "Here?" I asked.

"Yes! Pose!" She grin.

"Like what?!" I laughed as I cycle around trying to figure out how am I gonna impress her.

"Whatever you want. I wanna capture your free spirit!" She smiled widely.

I shook my head in amusement as I decided to bike away, make a turn and cycle my way towards her. I was inches away from her before I decided to let both of my legs spread out and yell out, "Ella!"

She quickly snapped a picture of me and laughed so hard after that. I stopped next to her and joined her too. "My God, Hewson. That was horrible!" She keeps laughing.

"Really? I thought you said I can do anything!" I protested while giggling.

"Yes but, that was..." She tried to control her amusement before continuing. "...that was just hilarious in its entirety!"

"Well, I'm glad I can entertain you, Gallagher." I smile.

"You're really aren't that bad, as it turns out." She said, looking at me.

"I told you, you better get to know me first."

"Right, right." She cleared her throat. There was yet another pause.

She fixed her ponytail as she looked around. Her hair band was let off and she was biting it as she set her hair up. I am stupid so, I blurted out and said,

"Why don't you just let it off..." I was looking at her, admiring her, I suppose.

"What?" She looked at me, her hands holding her hair.

"The hair. It's uh... it looks good." I added shyly.

_Stop it, Hewson_.

"Oh, you think so?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think it's uh... um..."

"What?"

"Pretty."

_God. Fucking. Damn it._

She paused and just kind of looked at me for a few seconds before she decided to go on with her ponytail.

"Oh well, thanks. I think I'm- I'm good with the pony." She gave me a shy smile. But, I knew she's getting uncomfortable.

_Fuck._

"Hewson. Thanks for today. It's a bit late. Think I should go home now, yeah?" She looked at me as if she's asking for my approval.

"Uh, sure. Sorry for keeping you here." I answered rather awkwardly.

"Right, see ya at school." She smiled and wave at me before making her way.

I cursed under my breath. I ruined a perfectly great moment with her.

What would she think of me now? A creep trying to win her heart over?

I am not a creep but, am I trying to win her heart over? Possibly. Am I trying to impress her? Yeah. Am I trying to be nice just so she can hang out with me again and flash me her smile?  _Fuck_ , yes.

There's no denying I have fallen too deep. But, it can only mean that I have no choice to go forward.

This is it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a transition chapter. A little bit of Ella's background too. Hope you guys like it :)

**Ella’s POV**

That afternoon with Paul was very interesting. He tried to be nice, I guess, by suggesting to let my hair off instead of putting it in a ponytail like usual. Well, I have been thinking a great deal about it and I honestly couldn’t wrap my mind around him. What’s he really doing or what’s he really thinking. It’s so bizarre for me. I have never had a boy companion before or any experience with boys for that matter so, dealing with this situation is kind of, well, weird?

“Ella, dinner is ready darling!” I heard my mother shouted downstairs. I hurried off my bed and shrug that thought off.

I went outside my room and went down the stairs. I arrived at the kitchen as my mum was about to set the plates. “Mum, let me.” I smiled and was about to set the plates when I noticed, there was an extra.

“Uh, mum. We’re only eating for two, aren’t we? Or do we have guests?” I asked as I showed her the three plates she handed me over.

“Oh. Oh my...” She sighed and sat down on her chair. I immediately knew what happened and put the extra plate away.

“I’m sorry- I...”

“Mum, it’s fine. You’re still grieving.” I said as I went over to her and hugged her.

“Oh, Ella.” She hugged me back. “I just, It’s not easy you know.”

“I know... I know. You were married for quite a long time.” I kissed her cheek. “I miss him too.”

I can feel her teared up on my shoulder. It breaks my heart to see this. I need to be the strong one because of how she reacted when she first found out. It tears us apart, it really does but, well, death always happens in life right? We never know.

My father, he passed away 2 months ago. He had a heart attack, he was 40 and was working at the time of his death. His assistant found him dead in his room and called us. He was quite a successful businessman. I don’t really know what he deals with because quite frankly, I don’t really care. But, it was something in the oil business. He made quite a living for us. That’s why we can afford such a cosy, big house.

I cried once, it was only at the funeral. I am not particularly close to him because he’s away all the time so, it was shocking that he passed so soon. But, at the same time, I barely know him. He never really paid attention to me. He worked at every possible time whether it’s home or not. It’s always the usual, ‘how’s school?’ conversation with me and nothing more. I cried not because I was sad about the memories we had shared but, because of the memories we don’t really have. My mother cried since the news broke until about a week after he was buried. It was crazy, she didn’t get out of bed, barely do anything. So, I had to take care of myself. Only Sheila knew so, she helped me out.

The thing is, I don’t really hang out with many people. Only Sheila and a couple more girls as well as a few people on the photography club. So, the news didn’t really travel. I am not one of the popular kids at school so, you bet no one cares. It’s better that way. I don’t have to deal with more than I already have in my hands. Sheila came over a lot and helped me with house stuff or sometimes bring meals to my mum when I’m doing laundry or mopping the floor or whatever. It went like that until suddenly mum got up and started being the mum again. Of course, sometimes moments like this happens and she cursed herself for being so deep in grief. But, I can’t blame her. Dad was her high school sweetheart. They were so in love, she said. They did everything together and he proposed to her on her 22nd birthday. The next year, they were married and the year after, they had me. Only me.

“You lost your father, you had no chance with him...” She muttered in obvious sadness. I sighed at the truth she laid bare.

“Well, she’s in heaven now mum. It’s better that way, don’t you think? He shouldn’t be worried about anything else anymore. He doesn’t have any work to bother him there. It’s... peaceful for him. Don’t you think, mum?” I looked at her trying to give her an assurance.

“Well, I guess so.” She sighed softly and forced a smile before kissing my forehead. “We should eat now. I cooked a spaghetti. Simple stuff, you know. But, I think you will love the meatballs.” She smiled.

“Aw! Thanks, mum! You make the best meatballs!” I kissed her cheek and sit next to her.

We started eating quietly. I wondered if I should tell her about Paul. I have been thinking a great deal about him, to be honest. More than I usually think about people. There’s something about him that struck me. He’s so... fascinating. Interesting. Lovely. I truly enjoy his company but, I am not sure about how this actually works. Is this just a friendly fascination or... more?

I cleared my throat and quickly grab a glass of water then drink it before returning back to my seat with Paul still in my mind as I began to eat my spaghetti again.

“Something on your mind, El?” My mum asked as she ate.

“Uh, yeah, actually...” I turned to her.

  
“Spit it out...”

“Well, there’s this guy—“

“Oh, you have a boyfriend!” She looked at me and grinned. “Oh my god, when did this happen? Is he cute? Have you gone on dates?” She looked excited and I gulped.

“Uh, no no no. He’s not a boyfriend. He’s a... friend. Just a friend. We only hung out like twice. But, I am very confused.” I explained.

“Oh, about what?”

“Myself. And him too. I mean, he’s very lovely. Complimenting me and such. He used to watch me from under a tree. Which, he has clarified to me that he wasn’t stalking and I believe him. I met him again earlier and we were having photo sessions and he was being... awkwardly sweet. It was confusing to me.” I keep explaining. I noticed my mum just smiling.

“And...?”

“Well, I kept thinking about him and what he wants to do. What I wanna do. I mean, we only interacted properly like, three times. Hung out... two. So, it’s not a big deal. But, I just... there’s something, mum, something that just makes me want to talk and hang out with him again and, I don’t know what’s going on.” I sighed as I ended it right there.

“That’s it?” She asked, a small smile stuck on her face.

“Yeah, I guess.” I shrugged.

“Darling, it’s called young love.” Her smile widened. “He’s just being shy because he possibly saw something in you as well. He probably feels the same way. Wanting to hang out more with you and such. It’s perfectly normal for kids your age. Do you really not know?” She chuckled a little.

“Well, I have never had the experience so, how would I know? I don’t understand those guys.”

“Honey, just let it flow. If he asks you to hang out, do it if you want to. Or the other way around. Enjoy. Don’t be too tense or stiff. He might actually like you. As for you, I think, you’re interested in him as well, huh?” She looked at me with gleaming eyes.

“I think so.” I nodded slowly. “I mean, I like his company very much. He’s in the year above me and he’s got quite a reputation in school. I heard he was involved in a few troubles but, it’s really not a big deal.”

She smiled again. “That’s fine. Take it easy. Enjoy spending time with him. Talk to him again at school. Communication is key!” She grinned.

I chuckled. “Thanks, mum. I’ll see what I can do!”

The dinner ended soon after. I washed the dishes, cleaned the table and quickly went to my room. I kept thinking about what mum said. Maybe, I should give this a go. Heck, I got nothing to lose.

Plus, if I picked it up correctly. He might have been into me after all.

We shall see on Monday.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bono’s POV**

The recess bell rang through the whole school just in time. I sprint out of Irish class as soon as the bell was heard and immediately went through the sea of people along the hallway. I receive a note this morning in my locker. Turns out it was from Ella Gallagher herself, she seems to love leaving notes for me. It says there that I should meet her at recess under my tree. Yep, she said it. My tree.

I got out as fast as I could and take a quick glance at the tree to see if she’s there yet. Turns out, she’s not. I walked there and could not stop smiling to myself on the fact that she invited me to meet her on the spot where I started to admire her. Call me cheesy but, it’s quite... _cute_. I am kind of worried that this is also an invitation to dismiss me. Her telling me that she wished to see less of me in her life and so on. For some reason, it scares me. Especially after the ponytail incident. I admit though, it was mostly my bad. But, hey! I’m going to keep a positive thought here.

I sighed softly as I sat down waiting for Ms Gallagher to arrive. I looked around and see nobody approaching yet but, a girl with a black turtleneck, fitted jeans, a red bag and a flowy black hair all smiles as she walked to... _wait a second_.

I stood up immediately when the girl flashed her smile and ran a little to reach me. I can’t help but keep my eyes on her. She stopped and smiled still as she stood in front of me. Fixing her hair, pushing a strand back to hang just behind her ear. “Hi, Paul.” She greeted me with a shy smile, her cheeks reddened.

“H-hi, Ella... wow.” Was all I managed to say. “You look...”

“Different?”

“Y-yeah. That. Different.” I gulped and take a good look at her. “Oh, I see you bring your red bag.” I looked at her smirking. That’s the bag I told her I liked and unfortunately not worn very often as I said to her the first time we sat together under this tree. “Yeah. Thought I might use it again. As you said, I don’t use it much anymore.” She chuckled. “Shall we sit?” She proceeded to take her spot and placed her stuff down.

“So, what’s up?” I asked as I joined her. “What’s the deal this time? You seem to like leaving notes very much.”

She smirked. “Well, yeah. It has a bit of a mystery element, isn’t it? With a note? I suppose it drove you to crave more. For the outcome of said note.” She turned towards me. “As for the deal... nothing, really.”

“Nothing?” I raised an eyebrow at her. “What do you mean exactly by nothing?”

“Nothing. Just nothing.” She blushed.

I looked at her for a moment before I laughed and laid back against the tree, my legs laying free on the ground. “You just want to see me. Is that it? That must be it!”

“Eh, well. I guess you could say that, Paul.” She said as she blushed and looked down at her feet.

“I told you, it’s Bono. Everyone calls me Bono. My dad’s the only one who calls me Paul.” I looked to my left and lift her chin up with my finger. “It’s Bono.” I smiled and let my finger go. “Right. Okay. Bono.” She giggled before getting something out of her bag.

“What’s that?” I asked as she set two small lunchboxes in front of her. “Our lunch.” She answered while opening up the boxes. “It’s mac and cheese. You know, like the Americans like to eat...” She explained as she gave me one lunch box and a spoon.

“Wait, our lunch? This is for me? You bring this all for me?” I tried to get her to look at me. “Well, yeah. Do you mind?” She said as she started eating. “Well, no. Not really. Especially when it looks yummy.” I said as I follow along. “I just thought it would be cool, you know, to hang out.” She said in between chewing which makes me giggle. “Swallow your food first before talking, child. Mind your manners.” I mocked her. She flipped me off and rolled her eyes. “Fuck off.” She continues eating as I do too. It was silent for a moment as I was thinking about the reason why she thought of hanging out with me and went to a great length by bringing me lunch and eat with her.

“You planned this, Gallagher?” I asked as I kept enjoying my lunch next to her. “Well, obviously. I came up with the idea last night actually. I just thought it would be good, that’s all.” She answered. Casually eating and slowly laid her back against the tree as well. “Great. Really. This is good, the mac and cheese.” I complimented. “Well, thanks Mrs Gallagher for that. She’s a great cook.” She said, smiling.

I paused for a moment before I asked another question. “So uh, you have a boyfriend or anything?” I tried to sound as casual as possible. “Well, if I do have one I wouldn’t be spending my time here with you now, aren’t I? Let alone bringing you mac and fuckin’ cheese.” She answered, trying not to laugh. “Ah well, you know. Just a thought. I really thought you have a _beau_.” I feed a spoonful of macaroni into my mouth. She scoffs. “A beau. Gosh.” She continued eating. “And you? You have no one to hang out with, famous Paul Hewson?” She looked at me. I swallowed my food. “Eh, I got people. But, I got your note so, I decided to come here. Well, to my surprise, I got a feckin’ jackpot. Free lunch with Ella Gallagher herself!” I laughed. “Ha, yeah. The girl you stalked. Finally!” She mocked me and rolled her eyes. “

“Anyways, since we’re hanging out and such. You wanna come see my band?” I finished my food and put it down while I wait for an answer. “Uh, sure. When?” She accepted. “Wednesday. We have a rehearsal basically but, we are trying to perform in front of people so I guess, it’s a mini gig. We have invited quite a few.” I explained as I put the lunch box back to the bag. “Sound, mate. Where is this gig anyway?” She said as she tidy up her stuff. “You’re gonna laugh at this but uh, Mr Moxham’s classroom. After school.” I said shyly. She looked at me and giggled. “Ha! Alright then! By the way, is that where you have been practising all this time?” She asked as she settled back to her comfortable position. “Yeah, actually. He’s been very kind to us. Supporting. It’s nice.” I smile at her. She nodded. “Ah, good then.”

There was yet another pause. She looked to the distance and seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. I looked at her like that. Her eyes were focused and her expression was so serene that I swear I could just watch her all day. She sighed softly before looking back at me. “Whatcha doing? Admiring me?” She asked in a rather mocking tone and giggling. “Well, as a matter of fact and honesty, I must say, yes.” I answered quite confidently without thinking. To my surprise, she blushed and looked down shyly. “Uh, well, um... thanks, I guess?” She muttered softly. “You’re welcome.” I answered as I laid against the tree once again, smiling. “You know, Ella...” I said as I looked towards the distance. “I think I was right about the whole thing with the ponytail.” I said as I kept looking forward. “You do look great without it.” I smiled at her as I said that. She was looking at me, smiling as well. “Well, thanks. I was hoping you might notice the hair.” She said shyly. “I do, I do. Very much. It’s uh... cute.” I said, my voice lowering down towards the end. She blushed once more. “You need to stop, Bono. Really.” She giggled nervously. “Why should I? I’m enjoying this a lot. Neither of us seem to mind being frontal.” I added, a bit of pride mixed in.

“Well, you’re not wrong.” She said as she adjusted her hair. “I like the frontality of all of this.” She added as she kept looking at me. “Well, let’s keep it that way. Easier for this to move forward.” I said as I looked at her. “Forward?” She asked. “Well yeah, you know...” I smiled a little. “Oh...” She smiled shyly as she picked up on what I’m suggesting. Yes, I was suggesting on trying to get to know her better in order to form a relationship. I must say, I didn’t thought it would be this easy and this frontal. I expected her to be shy, with layers that I must peel off.

That happened with Alison and I just had this idea implemented in my head that all girls must be like that. Alison was my first sort of real relationship, it had some effect. So, I was surprised on how much Ella’s attitude is going. She’s always to the point, she doesn’t have too much layers to peel and she certainly enjoyed everything. Do I love this? Hell yeah. She’s very different and interesting to follow. It keeps me going.

“So, that means I would be seeing more of you then?” She asked, breaking off my thoughts. “Yes, of course. If you really want to see me that much.” I laughed, teasing her. She pinched my arm. “You’re such a narcissist!” She laughed as well. “Oh, so we’re touchy-touchy now?” I smirked, teasing her again on the fact that she just pinched me. “Come on! It was on impulse!” She scoffs. “You’re comfortable enough to do that on impulse. That says something.” I chuckled softly, looking at her. “Right, whatever you say, Hewson.” She rolled her eyes and seems like getting ready to leave.

“You going?” I asked as I watched her. “Oh yeah, I guess I should. I have math after this and you know Mrs O’Sullivan. She’s a killer.” She exclaimed. I nodded and stood up before helping her up. “Alright, I’ll see you around, okay?” I make sure to her. “Of course. I’ll hold you to it.” She said before waving a little and starting to walk away. Something came over me as I decided to held her back, grabbing her right hand. She looked at me, confused. “What?” I braced myself up and went up to kiss her cheek. She was taken aback and I can hear her gasped a little. Inside, I was terrified I blew it all up. She just looked at me in shock. I gulped but, then I see a small smile lit up on her face and warm redness filling her cheek. “I thought you won’t do that this early...” She muttered softly. “Oh, well... you don’t know me.” I smiled softly. She went up and hug me before waving for real this time and walked away. I watched her go, smiling.

This must be the start of something wonderful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy!

****Ella’s POV** **

“He did what?!” Sheila squealed as I finished retelling the story of how Bono kissed me on the cheek on Monday. “Oh yeah, he kissed my feckin’ cheek and he was so proud of it, you can see it on his face,” I said as I tried to contain my laughter. “I think he likes me.” I added which was met with a gasp from Sheila. “Ye think?! My God, he’s so into you!” She shook her head in disbelief. “Well, do you like him?” She asked, her eyes widening with questions. “See that’s the thing, I think I do. He invited me to a small gig after school at Mr. Moxham’s class today.” I answered, smiling at the thought of seeing him again. “Oh boy, I am really interested in how this is gonna go!” Sheila laughed. “But, honestly you should tell me everything!” She insisted. “of course!” I laughed at her statement.

Then, I saw him. The guy himself, Bono. He’s sitting with who I assume are his bandmates. They were laughing at something he was saying. He’s wearing a black dress shirt and red bootcut trousers. His hair was a bit messy but, works out fine with his style. He was just so fine to look and daydream at. Until Sheila smack my left cheek. “Ouch!” I groan and smacked back her hand. “You shouldn’t do that. You look desperate.” Sheila laughed, amused on how I kept on looking at Bono. “Ugh, whatever.” I rolled my eyes before looking back at him and got myself stunned. He was smiling and it was at me. He waved a little before standing up and leaving the cafeteria with his mates. I smiled to myself and can just feel the fact that I am probably blushing.

**

The last bell rang 15 minutes ago. Everyone else is mostly gone out of school including Sheila who kept making me promise to tell everything that would happen later. She thinks I might actually make out with Bono which is really silly considering we’ve only hung out for a few days. But, that’s what best friends are for right? Embarrass the heck out of you?

I checked my watch for the time again to make sure I get in the classroom at least after a few people because I don’t want to seem too eager. It’s silly, I know but, I just don’t want him to think I am so into him or chasing after him that much. It makes me look desperate, as I quoted it from Sheila.

I waited for another 10 minutes before deciding to walk my way there. I reached the classroom and came in cautiously, I saw a few people already in there. Dave or Edge as he’s been called now is setting up his guitar. The posh guy, Clayton is sitting down on one of the chairs drinking his coffee. Larry Mullen is adjusting his drum kit. I searched for the guy who I longed to see. I looked around and finally found him. Sitting next to Alison, his arm almost wrapped around her. I gulped then sighed deeply. I clenched my fist, annoyed at the sight. Knowing full well they are not a couple anymore and that she broke the relationship. Something inside tells me I’m jealous but, my stubborn self tried to dismiss the feeling unsuccessfully. I decided to walk away and sat on one of the chairs at the back.

Putting my bag on the floor, I cannot keep my eyes away from the sight of Bono and Alison being chatty and a little too close to my preference.  _He’s no one in your life!_  kept echoing in my head trying to shield myself from being too emotional over someone who is not officially my anything. But, a part of me also shouting  _Why would he invited her here? She’s not his girlfriend anymore, she has no purpose being here, she shouldn’t be too close to him and he should not put his arm around her like that!_  My inner monologue kept arguing with each other. Outside, I try to calm myself down physically. This is jealousy. Wait, this is  _not_  jealousy! It can’t be!

“Hey.” Someone greeted me before clearing his throat. I looked up and see Dave. “Oh hello, Dave.” I smiled as I tap the seat next to me. “I did not know you would be here! Where did you hear we’re playing?” He asked as he took a seat. “Oh, your vocalist invited me.” I said plainly. He nodded and looked towards his direction then at me. “So, you’re the one he’s been talking about then?” He asked again. “Uh, maybe? What did he talk about?” I turned to face him. “Oh well, that you’re the one he’s been talking to a lot for some time. That I know you from Science class and that you brought a delicious mac and cheese.” He grinned. “Oh! Damn him. The mac and cheese.” I shook my head in embarrassment before giggling. “He never mentioned names. He said Adam knows but, I am really not that nosy or care to ask. But, he mentioned that I know the girl, which turned out to be you, in Science class and I thought about it but, again, never cared much. Now, you’re here and the puzzle’s complete!” He laughed. “Good for you, Dave. Good for you.” I chuckled a bit before turning to look at Bono again. This time, he was looking at me. His arms are not around Alison anymore but, instead crossed and he is not smiling either. I sighed and continued talking to Dave to lighten the mood until he excused himself to go back to his guitar.

I watched as Bono walked up from his seat to the microphone stand and it appears that everybody’s set. I make myself comfortable as I awaited their performance. They started playing and it sounds like it’s a Rolling Stones song but, I couldn’t really make it out. They are not bad but, they are also not good which is not a problem because they’re quite new, as I heard. I kept on watching as Bono sang or at least try to sing the song. I chuckled a little as this performance is far from perfect but, their determination makes it worth the wait to watch. They played a total of 4 songs. One is actually a fail and Bono looked so embarrassed, Larry was pissed at everyone, Edge was frustrated and Adam doesn’t seem to be bothered by it too much. Overall, the performance was entertaining. Bono did try to bust some moves. It was hilarious! Alison laughed a lot at that which annoyed the fuck out of me, somehow.

The so-called gig was near its end. They wrapped it up rather nicely afterwards. Some other invited mates gave their feedback and laughed a little. I was about to stand up and gave my two cents when I noticed Alison rushed up to Bono and being overly touchy again. I know I shouldn’t be bothered because they did have some history and it seems that she meant a lot to him. I understand that and also the fact that I am not his anything whatsoever but, gosh. You can’t help what you feel. So, I just slowly got back to my seat and crossed my arm. Watching them laughing and just being grossly cute.

Dave smiled at me after putting his guitar down and walked back to where he sat earlier. “Hey, El. So, what do you think of it? I know it was bad for a fact but, you know...” He scratched the back of his head. I smiled. “Yeah, it wasn’t the best but, you played rather nicely. Larry needs to keep up with his tempo and Adam seems out of it, to be honest. But, you were okay. I am not a musical expert though, so don’t take it too seriously!” I giggled after giving my honest opinions. He looked at me, his eyes sparked kindness. “Well, thank you! It doesn’t matter if you know music or not. We just need an opinion and yours was a lot of input.” He said as he tapped my left shoulder, being very friendly.

Then I was startled by Bono who walked to where Dave and I were chatting and stood, stopping in front of me. His hands were in his pockets in a very proud way, his face was unreadable but, there wasn’t a smile. He cleared his throat. “Hey. Ella.” Was all he said. I sighed. “Hi.” Was all I said back. Dave felt like he needed to move away so he excused himself from us. I looked at Bono, not saying anything. He did the same towards me for some time until he’s had enough of it and break the silence. “Alright, so are we talking or not?” He asked quite blatantly. “I don’t know, you tell me,” I answered in a very plain tone. He shook his head and sat down next to me. I moved a little. “What the hell was that?” He asked as he noticed me setting a space. “It’s a space. For when you are friends only.” I say in quite an unashamed manner. He raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, and Dave? He was a friend and you did not do that.” He said, his tone is visibly getting slightly higher like he was annoyed. “Well, I don’t know. I just feel comfortable that way. You can’t tell me what to do with him!” I answered as I divert my eyes from him. “What is this attitude?” He asked as he slid a little closer to me. “What attitude?” I asked as I then decided to look at him. “What happened? Is something wrong?” He asked. Genuinely concerned judging by his slightly softer tone. “Are you and Ali back together or something?” I asked, deciding to shove away the subtlety and confront him. He looked at me with his eyes widening. Seemingly taken aback by my question.

“Ella Gallagher. Is that it?” He asked as he was starting to smirk. “I was asking you a question. Don’t ask a question back.” I said, slightly annoyed. He chuckled a little. “Oh boy...” He exhaled before continuing. “I am not back with her. Don’t worry.” He patted my shoulder. “Oh. Well. Good.” I said, without thinking. “’Good’? What do you mean? Are you jealous?” His tone mocking me. I groan. “Fuck you.” I get him off of me. He just laughed at my reaction. “My Goodness, Gallagher. You’re quite the character!” He said, amused. “Alison and I remain great friends. I don’t think we would get back together, truth be told. And I am okay with that.” He said as he slowly tried to put his arm around me again. “Okay.” I said, not protesting. “Besides, she knows.” He added. “Knows? Knows what?” I looked at him. “About you. About me. About me towards you.” He said with a soft calming tone as he rubbed his thumb on my shoulder. “You towards me? What does that mean?” I asked him yet another question. He smiled. “I think- I think you’re interesting and I- well- I may have wanted to you know, hang out more with you and such. Spend time with you a lot. I know, it’s early since we’ve only known each other for a few days. But, well, it’s the truth.” He said as he kept looking at me. I was looking down playing with my fingers while he still has me in his arms the whole time. “Well, that’s uh- the feeling’s mutual.” I say as I kept playing with my fingers. He smiled. “Well, I am glad.” He let go of me and proceed to hold my left hand. “I hope I didn’t violate you with the kiss the other day. I kept thinking about it.” He confessed. I looked up and smile lightly. “You didn’t. I liked it.” I said to him and he smiled immediately. I stroke his hand, looking at it before looking back at him. He was still smiling. Then I went up to kiss his left cheek. “That’s me, saying thank you.” I whispered to him. He smirked and blushed. I giggled. “Well uh, thank  _you_!” He said before standing up.

“Would you like me to walk you home?” He offered as he looked down at me. I nodded and stood up to join him. He smiled and went to his bandmates to say goodbye. They looked at him and me before nodding. “Tell me if you kiss her!” Adam shouted, mockingly. I looked at him before laughing. Bono just groaned and flipped him off. He then grabbed my hand and dragged me out of there. “Idiot. Adam is an idiot.” He muttered to himself. “Ah, I kinda like him!” I said as we walked together down the hallway. “You have an awful taste then.” He said, mocking me. “You should regret saying that cause if I have an awful taste that means liking you is a big mistake.” I answered. He looked at me and not being able to say anything. “Alright, you got me.” He chuckled as we walked out of school.

Hand in hand. Happy. Possibly in love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A first date. Vulnerability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long. Also, apologies for place inaccuracy and stuff. I tried to research the place first and I tried to portray it as accurate as I can. Hope you guys enjoy! Leave a comment or whatever you like!

**Ella’s POV**

It’s been a few weeks since Paul- I mean Bono and I hung out together. I found out a lot of things about him during our time together. Including the fact that he cannot play the guitar but, act as if he is near as good as Edge does. I know for a fact that he is trying to impress not only me but, everyone in his way. There is something about him that makes him feel like he needs recognition and validation from the people around him. Sometimes, I hold him close to myself, hug him and told him that I am proud of him for whatever it is he is doing. Just to stop him from acting too much and would eventually embarrass himself in front of people.

We also have decided to somewhat make it official that we are indeed going out as a couple. But, the funny thing is, we have not had the chance to go on a proper date. Which is why today, the guy himself had asked me to go out on a date to non-other than Dún Laoghaire. He wanted to take me “near the sea- where you can see everything and nothing all at once.” As I quoted it from him. He thinks it’s quite romantic to see the water. Whatever, right? Let’s just get on with it.

As I am getting ready, I heard the doorbell rings. My mother opened the door and it seems like it’s Bono. I decided to let him spend some time with my mother. She’s curious about him and this would be the first time she would see him. I looked at myself in the mirror. Wearing a grey T-Shirt, a black and white flannel button up that I let open, black skinny jeans and finally my black coat and my ankle boots. I brought a small bag just enough to fill in the essentials. I fixed my hair a little and get a hairband on my wrist just in case I need it. When I feel like I’m all set, I came out of my room and made my way downstairs. I heard faint laughter from the living room.

“...no, really Mrs Gallagher. If I have a house as big as this, I would spend my time inside all the time! Your daughter’s doing the right thing.” Bono said as he giggled. My mother was clearly entertained. I haven’t seen her smiling and laughing enthusiastically since dad’s passing. I stopped by the end of the stairs, silently watching the two of them. Enjoying the sight of my mother’s happiness.

“But, she is cramped up in her room all the time! I think it’s good that she is starting to go on dates and stuff, especially with you! Such a charming young man, you are, Paul!” My mum said. He smiled proudly at this statement. “Oh well, the pleasure’s all mine, Mrs Gallagher. Ella’s been very... great. I am grateful for her presence. I have been really happy ever since I know her. I can see now where she got all those amazing things from...” Bono boasted in front of my mum. She was more than impressed.

“Ekhm.” I cleared my throat as I slowly walked in the living room. “Um, hey mum. Bono. I am uh, ready.” I said with a shy smile. He immediately stood up and walked up to me. “All set?” He asked as he held my hand. I nodded. My mum watched with a smile and hurried us all to go out. “Go on then! Don’t waste time here, have fun my darlings!” She excitedly escorted us out. “Geez, mum! You are so keen on kicking me out!” I exclaimed as I laughed along with Bono. My mother rolled her eyes before waving at us.

I started walking along with Bono to the bus stop. He was holding my hand, still. “So, was all that you said to mum true or what?” I asked him abruptly. “Excuse me?” He asked as he kept walking. “The thing about me and how you are grateful and all...” I said, teasing him. “You heard that?” He asked again. “Course I do, Paulie. You were loud.” I said as I let go of his hand and hold his arm instead. “Don’t call me Paulie. And I don’t know... maybe.” He said, visibly shy by the fact that I caught him talking so candidly about our relationship with my mother. “Oh, come on now. Don’t break my heart...” I said as I keep teasing him. “Kiss me first.” He said, smirking at me. “Wow. How romantic!” I sarcastically said to him. He stopped walking. “Wanna know or not?” He said mischievously. “I don’t have to. I heard it myself.” I said as I continued the walk. “Aaaah, alright. I could never win with you. So yes, that was all true, my dearest.” He said, sounding defeated. “Ha! I knew it.” I giggled and wrapped my arm around his waist as we continued walking.

We took the bus and spend the time just laying my head on his shoulder and being grossly clingy. He seems to enjoy this as he kept his gaze outside but, holding me in his arms still. Letting me snuggle him a little. I swear I can see a hint of a proud smile. He chuckled at this. “You seem to like hugging me so much now do you, Ella?” He asked with a smile. “Shh, you’re warm. I’m doing this for warmth.” I defended myself. “You’re like a cat. You snuggle, you cuddle, you look for warmth but, then poof! Total ignorance!” He said before running his hand up and down my shoulder. “What do you mean by total ignorance, hm? I’m not giving you enough attention?” I said as I looked up at him. “Perhaps. Like at school the other day. I was trying so hard to get your attention but all you do was give me the middle finger.” He chuckled and poke my nose. “Well, truth be told, you can be such an ass,” I said as I snuggle closer to him. I heard a faint ‘mhm’.

There was quite a pause before he broke the silence once again. “El, can I ask you something?” He began to say before he slowly let go of me. I sit up and looked at him. “Yeah, sure. What is it?” I said as I put a strand of hair behind my ear. “Where was your dad? I looked around your house and it was eerily quiet. There were pictures but, none of a male.” He asked. I paused and gulped. He can see that I was uncomfortable. “I- I- I am sorry if I disturbed you with that question, I don’t mean to- I was just... curious and I was observing and-“

“He’s gone,” I said, cutting him off. He looked at me straight in the eyes. “He uh, he passed. A few months ago. It’s uh, no big deal.” I gulped again. “Stop looking at me like that!” I said as I smacked his hand and laid my back on the seat. “Ella...” He held my hand. “I’m sorry.” He said as he rubbed his thumb on my forehand. “No. You don’t have to. It wasn’t- It’s not. It’s not something you should feel sorry for. People die all the time.” I said as I blocked out my emotions. I let his hand go and try my best to exclude him. He seemed to be caught off guard by my statement and actions. He pursed his lips and say nothing more before nodding unsurely and lost in his own thoughts.

We arrived and got out to make our way to the harbour. He was acting different, he wrapped his arm around me with such cautiousness. He was silent and it seems like he has something in his mind ever since I open up to him. It seems like he was holding something and I really don’t wanna bring it up. I let him do what he’s doing until we secure a spot for our little picnic. I brought a bag of crisps with me and share it with him as we stare into the sea. We were silent for a while before again, Bono broke the silence between us.

“I don’t have a mother anymore, you know.” He said. I stopped eating and looked at him. “Excuse me?” I hold his hand. “She... she passed when I was 14. So, it’s just me, dad and Norman now in the house. It can get quite messy and uh, lonely. Just 3 men trying to cope without Iris.” He explained, I assume Iris was his mother’s name. “I’m sorry, love.” I said to him as I hugged him from the side. “But, people die all the time, right Ella? Isn’t that what you said? People die all the time.” He said, looking at me. He wasn’t feeling my empathy. It was like anger and disapproval. While he kept his face plain his tone of dismissal was apparent. “Bono, no. I was- I cannot express my emotions.” I said as I slowly let go of my hug. “Why? Why can’t you? I missed her every day because back home, well, fuck, I don’t think I have a home anymore. It’s just a house. Without her in it.” He said, quite emotionally. “Why can’t you? How could you be so cold?” He asked me, quite demandingly. “I never had that attachment,” I said, quite plainly. Sighing as I tried to justify myself. “He was away all the time and he was never really... there for me. Emotionally. Of course, I am sad. I have no father anymore. But, I am not sad because of all the memories I miss having. I am sad because I don’t have any memories I miss. So, when he passed. He was just... gone.” I said, quite blankly as I stared at the sea. “I have nothing in my life that’s...” I sigh. “That’s... him. Nothing. He was so far off. He was working all the time, he... he had nothing to do with my life.” I kept going. “It’s not that I am a heartless person, Paul. It’s just that I have so much in my heart to offer but, he did not take it!” I said as I sighed deeply, trying to control my breath. I felt a rush of emotions slowly creeping up, I teared up. The first time I do so in a while. Bono saw this and immediately went and hugged me tightly. “I am sorry, I am really sorry. Things like this fucked me up because I care so much and I don’t want people to hurt just like me.” He said as he kissed my head, keeping me wrapped in his arms protectively. “You are loved. You really are. I am sorry.” He said as he held me close. I sniffle and nodded. “I- I am sorry about your mum too.” I looked up at him, trying to ignore my tears. He sighed softly and wipe them off my face.

“You know, you are allowed to express your emotions, your anger. You don’t have to keep it inside all the time.” He cupped my face. “You can at least talk to me about it. Now, that you know I know how you feel, losing someone. I can relate. I want to help. I want to be with you through it. I want to hold you through it. I want you to know that it’s okay to break down, I want you to know that I will be here when you do. I want you to know that I care about you.” He said quite sincerely. He stroked my cheek. “I don’t know what it is about you, Ella. But, I feel strongly about it.” He continued, this time with so much sincerity that his tone was really soft. He kept me in his arms and we stared at the sea with such deep thoughts. It was so silent but, none of us complained.

I looked up at him. “Bono, I’m sorry I ruined our date. We shouldn’t be so... emotional on an outing like this.” I said, not knowing what got me to say what I just said. He looked at me immediately. “No, it’s better that we open up like this. I feel like I know you better. I think that’s a good date, sweets.” He said with an assuring smile as he pushed my hair back from my shoulder. “You don’t think, it was an over-sharing?” I asked. “No. Not at all. I think vulnerability is not something taboo. It’s something very delicate. Very true about a person. And to be able to share that with one another, I think that’s beautiful.” He said, quite poetically before he went up to kiss my cheek.

I smiled before I cupped his face. Rubbing his cheeks with my thumb as he slowly formed a smile himself, looking at me with his baby blue eyes. I slowly move forward, closing my eyes as I laid my lips against his, kissing him slowly but, surely. He kissed back with such eagerness yet so gentle. We parted and opened our eyes as it ended.

Both of us fragile, emotional and in love.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this one! Sorry for any inaccuracies surrounding Christmas and such. I don't celebrate Christmas, therefore, I have no idea what the customs are. I tried to research though. I hope I did alright. Vote, comment, do what you wanna!

****Bono’s POV** **

Ella and I have been going out for months now. All I ever do in school is come, study when I feel like I need to and spend time with her lovely self. I always wait for her at the cafetaria. Sometimes, she teased me by walking rather slowly with Sheila. Then I would walked right up to her and snatched her away, causing her to burst and laugh uncontrollably before then proceeding to kiss me. It’s really great, a fun little personality, that girl.

Of course, it’s December, It’s Christmas Eve and it’s the holiday season as they say. I know that this would be her first Christmas without her father. Although she said to me that her dad had practically no impression whatsoever in her life, I just feel like, at times like this, people who once appeared in your life made a stark and unprecedented come back in forms you might not realise. After her revelation on our outing in Dún Laoghaire, especially. I just could not let her spent the holidays alone. I told her I would accompany her as best as I can, she invited me to stay ‘until New Year's instead. I said yes!

I mentioned about how we have been together for a few months now. Well, in those months we have also argued for about two or three times. It was mainly my fault (unsurprisingly, of course). Ella has been fantastic for putting up with my bullshit. One of the arguments I caused the both of us the misery was due to the fact that I neglected her after school to go smoking with Adam after promising her that we would go home together. Idiot. I know.

Safe to say that Ella did not speak to me the entire day at school the next day. It made me feel like the biggest shit out there. Which, to clarify, I really was at that time.

***

_“Sweets, please. Talk to me.” I said as I tried to face her. She was organizing her locker before class and kept ignoring me. Her expression grumpy. She was trying so hard not to pout but, she did. “Sweets. Come on. Let me talk to you. Just listen.” I tried to persuade her again. This time, trying to hold her hand. Wrong move._

_“Bye.” She said quite simply. Harshly letting my hand go and close her locker with some force before walking away immediately. I ran after her. “Ella! Don’t be mad!” I followed her like a lost puppy. Still, nothing. She went into her English class and immediately sat down, starting a conversation with Larry who is apparently her deskmate now as I recall quite correctly that it was not him before. Or was she deliberately trying to make me mad by sitting there? I tried to shove it away and walk to my class defeatedly._

_Recess came and I was frantically trying to find my angry girlfriend amongst the crowd. I could not find her in the hall and tried to make my way to the cafeteria. There she was with Sheila, of course. I walked rather nervously to where she was sitting. I stood in front of the two of them and was welcomed by my girlfriend and her best friend staring me down, judging if I was worthy of both of their time. Because if you piss your girl, you piss her best friend too._

_Sheila then looked at her friend and she nodded. The girl stood up and left me and Ella alone. I thought, well, perfect. Right?_

_Not._

_Ella then followed her best friend not long after. Leaving me behind looking very much like the idiot that I am. I sighed deeply and went away after that. Thinking of ways to apologise to her, knowing the fact that I screwed up._

_The last bell rang for the day. I ran out immediately to find my Ella. She was nowhere in sight. I tried to get out of the school and look everywhere. I even look at our tree. No. Nothing. I walked away to try and look for her again and I found her, at the bus stop. Sitting alone. I looked in the other direction and realise that the bus she supposedly intended to got in has left. Is she waiting for- oh shit._

_I immediately ran to the bus stop as I realise she might be giving me a chance. I stopped and stood in front of her. She looked up at me, her face was full of demands. Not a smile, nothing. I sighed and sat next to her. Trying to catch my breath. “Ella, I’m sorry,” I said as I looked at her. She didn’t look back but, let me talk. “I forgot. I really did. Adam was offering me this stuff that we could smoke and... I guess, well. I was carried out.” I tried to explain. “Hm.” Was all she managed to say._

_“Please?” I made a gross pleading face for her to see. She looked at me and her expression changed immediately. Her cheeks started to get red, her lips were quivering. Then it hit her, she burst out laughing and can’t control the thunderous laughing noise she could produce. I raised an eyebrow, confused at her reaction._

_“Your face, my goodness your face!” She said as she tried to stop laughing. I shook my head. “If I knew that was all it takes...” I said in a silly defeated tone before messing her hair jokingly and took her hand to walk home. Knowing that everything is definitely fine between us._

***

But, not to worry. All is well now. I am currently in-

“Oh my God!” Ella yelled as she came out of the bathroom. “Oh. Hello, my surprisingly loud at screaming girlfriend!” I said as I grinned mischievously, sitting on her bed. “What the- what are you doing?” She asked curiously. “You invited me, remember?” I smirked.

“No, I remember. I mean here, in my room, Paul.” She said quite sternly as she walked to her closet in just her robe, picking her clothes. “Well, I just got here and your mother’s out buying something and she told me you would be in your room,” I explained, quite relaxed. “And she just let you in my room?!” She exclaimed as she pulled out fresh clothes and went back to the bathroom to change. “No. I let myself in!” I said a bit louder so she can hear it. “That is a bit rude, don’t you think?” She asked a bit loud as well.

“Well. I’m sorry, sweets. I just can’t wait alone downstairs too long.” I explained with a bit of remorse. She came out of the bathroom, all dressed then went up to me and messed my hair. “Alright, alright...” She said before sitting down next to me. I smiled at her. “What?” She asked. “Nothing. You’re just very pretty.” I said, cheesily. “Oh God, stop.” She rolled her eyes. I just giggled.

“You would be sleeping in the guest room.” She said to me as she got more comfortable on her bed. “Yeah? Okay. That’s alright.” I said, trying to adjust my sitting self near her. “Also, are you sure your dad’s alright with you spending Christmas here?” She asked the worry visibly displayed across her face. “It’s fine. The old man’s got my big brother. I told him how important you are to me.” I explained, she smiled a little. “Is that so?” She looked up at me with her brown eyes. “Yep. I mean, I told him how you just lost your father and that you might need all the support during the holidays. It melts my father’s stone cold heart.” I smiled a little, holding her hand and stroking it softly. “C’mere.” She pulled me to snuggle with her.

“What is it?” I ask her as she curled up in my arms, she’s being especially clingy. “I was just thinking-“ She paused. “Uh- about you.” I nodded and let her continue. “You would be leaving school soon, right?” She looked up. Oh. “Well, yes, I will be taking my leaving certificate exams. But, that’s still in June. We are still in December. Don’t worry, sweets.” I stroked her hair lovingly. “But, time works in mysterious ways. Before you know it, you will be out and probably going to college and then-“ I stopped her. “Shh. I am not sure about college yet and besides, we still have months to go. So, quit worrying.” I kissed her temple. “Seriously. I can still see you even when I left school you know.” I assured her, tracing the lines of her face softly. She just sighed and nodded along

~

“Wake up! Wake up!” I was softly shaken before I opened my eyes and see Mrs Gallagher trying to wake me and Ella up. “There you both are!” She exclaimed. Apparently, we fell asleep. “Oh! Mrs Gallagher, I am so sorry!” I immediately stood up, waking Ella up. “No, it’s fine, Paul. I was just wondering where did you two go and apparently here you are! Hurry up, I got dinner ready.” She said before walking back to the door. “Get Ella up, will you? I haven’t prepped the table yet.” She said before heading out.

“Yes, yes. I am up, Paul.” She said before I had a chance to even touch her. “We fell asleep.” She said. “Yup, looks like it. Let’s get down then. Are we going to church?” I ask her before standing up. “Uh, we are not particularly religious. So, I don’t think so.” She said quite casually. “Ah, alright then. That’s a first for me.” I chuckled softly. “What? Not going to church on Christmas Eve?” She asked as we slowly walk out of her room. “Yep. My family usually go all the time. But, I guess there’s a first for everything.” I said, with Ella nodding.

We get to the dining room then help Mrs Gallagher with whatever there is left to be helped. I set the plates, spoons, forks and napkins. Ella got the meal to the centre and tidy up the rest of the table. Mrs Gallagher thanked the both of us before taking her place. “Go on then! Eat!” She said excitedly. Ella looked at me, giggling. I smiled at her. “You are in a good mood, mum!” She said as she helped herself with some food. “I am in good spirits. We have a delightful company!” Mrs Gallagher said as she looked at me. I smiled widely. “Oh, I am flattered, Mrs Gallagher. I am happy to be here too.” I said as I take my turn to help myself for the food.

“I hope your father doesn’t mind, then.” She added. “Oh, not to worry. He knows how much Ella means to me right now.” I answered. She seems pleased. “What if we invited your father and your brother for New Year’s? I think it would be very quiet if it’s only just the three of us here now, is it? Two more people wouldn’t hurt!” Ella’s mother suggested. “Uh... I don’t know. I can ask?” I said. “Good then!” She smiled widely.

The rest of the night went out quite smoothly. I joked a lot with Ella and her mother. She was an exceptional woman. So loving, so caring. I felt like a child again. Perhaps, I have been missing my mother too much that the second Ella’s mother gave her attention to me, I felt loved immediately.

As we finished helping the cleanup. Ella and I excused ourselves upstairs. I gave my girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek before I enter the guest room the Gallaghers had so kindly prepared for me. I get to bed and tried to sleep but kept thinking about the dinner that just ended and the interactions I had with Ella’s mother. I cannot help to think about my own mother.

Mrs Gallagher asked me a lot about the things I do, the things I am interested in and what I would like to pursue as I am graduating. I have never had that amount of attention extensively given to me before. It took me by surprise but, a delightful one at that. She was very attentive and you can tell that she asked because she wants to know, not for the sake of just asking. She gave her opinion on what would be good for me to consider and I appreciate it very much. I needed this kind of talk, apparently. As I began to really think about my future after she brought it up. The influence and power of a mother, I suppose.

I have been longing for a mother figure for so long, I think. The loss of Iris got me really hard. Imagine a 14-year-old boy, who was just beginning in life. Who was just starting to learn about the reality of the world, who desperately needs a helping hand, a guidance... suddenly left to stand alone. Suddenly left to deal with the hardships of life, not knowing what could help or what could destroy him. Left with two strong personalities of men in a cold environment that was once a home. It immediately turned into a house with three angry male trying to cope with the loss of someone they so desperately hold on to. I cannot blame my father or my brother for the coldness that surrounded me ever since Iris left us. For they too are trying to deal, to cope and to reason. They too are trying to make sense of the world as she left it.

I kept my eyes fixed on the ceiling, thinking and wondering about how unfortunate the loss I had to deal with. Until I heard a knock on the door. I sit up, “Yes?” I tried to listen to what’s outside. “It’s me.” The door clicked open, in comes Ella. “El? What is it?” I stayed in my spot, watching her every move. She walked to my direction and sit on the bed. “Sleeping alone is such bullshit, isn’t it?” She said with a shy smile. I chuckle softly. “Perhaps, what do you suggest?” I said as I slowly lay back down. Ella turned to get on the other side. “Join you?” She looked at me for approval. “I can’t see why not...” I answered before extending an arm for her. She smiled widely and lay in my arms, her head on my chest. I hold her.

“Hey, Paul...” She softly called. “Hm?”

“I love you.”

I paused for a second before looking at her, smiling then giving her head a kiss.

“Oh, sweets. I love you too.” I said, she turned to me and smiled widely. “I hope you do.” She added.

“Well, why wouldn’t I?” I stroke her cheek. She blushed. “I love you more than you ever know.” I said before giving her a light kiss.

“I am so glad to have you, I just want you to know that. And that my mother and I welcome you every time.” She said as if she knew what I have been thinking. “I hope so. I am starting to feel really at home here.” I confessed which was followed by her widening smile. She gave me a kiss and I held on to it for a while.

Hoping to hold on to it forever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A contest and a contemplation.

****Ella’s POV** **

****_New Year’s Eve_ ** **

“Thank you very much for inviting us, Mrs Gallagher. It is very kind of you. I hope my son has been behaving himself during his stay.” Bono’s father said as we began dinner celebrating the new year.

“Oh please, call me Rose. It is my pleasure, Mr Hewson. Paul has been a delightful company here. He helps with a lot of stuff including the preparation for tonight. He has also been a wonderful boyfriend for my daughter, which I am so grateful about.” My mother said with a smile.

He smiled at her. “It’s Bob. You can call me Bob, Rose.” My mother nodded and returned his smile. Bono looked at me with a satisfied grin on his face. His brother devoured the macaroni and cheese my mum and I made. “This is exceptional! You’ve done a great job, Mrs Gallagher!” He said to my mother.

She laughed a little. “Again, it’s Rose. Thank you, Norman!” We began eating and I can’t help but, put a hand on Bono’s thigh to signal him that I am really enjoying the night. He looked at me and give an assuring smile. Everything seems very nice and the two families get on smoothly.

“So, uh, dad. I hope you liked the present I left for you for Christmas? Ella helped picked it out.” Bono said as he ate. Bob nodded. “Yes, I do. It was exquisite. Thank you, it’s a great watch. I will be wearing it to work.” He smiled a little at me. “I’m glad you liked it, Bob! It’s a vintage style with a modern twist. That’s what they said to me anyway.” I smiled at him and he kept his smile on me.

“Did you helped picked mine too?” Norman asked with his glass of wine on his left hand. “No, that was all Paul!” I giggled. “Oh well, who knew my brother has great taste in sweaters!” He said with a laugh, which was followed by everyone.

As midnight slowly came running. I stayed on Bono’s side as I drink my apple juice waiting for the clock to show 00:00. “I hope 1978 would be kind to us,” I whispered in his right ear as we sat on the patio in my backyard. My mother, Bob and Norman on the other side having a chat all to themselves, leaving us to be with each other.

He looked at me with a weak smile. “I do hope so too. I have high hopes for the band. We have been practising like crazy, I think we are getting somewhere. I hope you get good grades!” I chuckled a little. “You and your band, is that what you’re gonna do after leaving Mount Temple?” I asked. “Perhaps. But, I am not so sure that my old man there would agree. So, I am planning on enrolling somewhere first. Just in case.” He explained and I nodded.

“It’s coming!” Norman said as he got up and led us to the yard to look at the sky. “Any second now!” He shouted at us to get ready for the countdown. I giggled and stood up, dragging Bono along with me. My mother followed with Bob escorting her.

“10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...! HAPPY NEW YEAR!” We all shouted at each other in glee. My mother hugged Norman in a motherly way and gave Bob a friendly hug.

Bono looked at me with love in his eyes, smiling widely as he slowly approached me for a kiss. I kissed back and hugged him, holding to it a little before letting him go and pulled him into a tight hug. “Happy new year, I love you very much,” I whispered. “I love you too, sweets. May this be a great one.” He whispered back before kissing my cheek.

***

****_March 18, 1978_ ** **

Bono’s band has been newly named as U2. Previously they went with The Hype and before that Feedback. It has been a steady road for them so far in the 3 months since we enter 1978. They have been increasing in ability and today they are entering a talent contest. It’s St Patrick’s Day and I am accompanying my boyfriend in Limerick.

I have been doing so for a while. Accompanying him everywhere he went to book a gig for his band. Go this pub, to that pub, to other pubs. Getting people’s attention. I have basically devoted my time to him. I never complained. I just do what needs to be done. He seemed into it so why not support him? He needs it. All that and balancing my school work is quite a trip. Bono’s not the type who worry about that sort of thing. He never cared much for school. I am the opposite, I cared a lot. I have plans for my future. But, I also need to learn to relax. So, I am doing this with him in hopes to ease my mind a little. Maybe it will work.

We went to Limerick on this van they are so proud to rent out because it makes them look like “a proper rock n roll band on tour”, or whatever they wish to. It’s fascinating to see these guys pursuing things. Bono has been very vocal about what he wants to do and what needs to be done for the contest. One thing I know, when Bono gets nervous, he starts to be bossy and dominating. Which could be good but, other times it gets to people’s nerves. This day though, especially Larry.

“For fuck’s sake! I am  _not_  wearing that!” Larry shouted as Bono suggested he wore a skinny leather jacket he owned. “But, it would be good for our image Laurence! Just do it!” Bono said in frustration. Edge sighed as he sat down at the back of the van, with both doors open, watching his two friends argue. Adam joined him while drinking his coffee, knowing too well how Bono and Larry’s rows are usual. I stood near them.

“I am  _not_  wearing it and that’s final. It looks stupid, you feckin’ moron!” Larry spat at him. “Shut your little mouth, you blond baby!” Bono said rather harshly. Larry was glaring and about to throw some fits at him but, I stepped in. “Hey! Hey!” I decided enough is enough. “You two! Cut it out! I’ve had enough listening to your bullshit. Bono you fucking throw that jacket away cause it’s ugly and he said no already plus you need to sit down and stop bossing around for a second. Larry, you calm yourself down, go drink coffee or something and just relax! For fuck’s sake. We need to fucking focus!” I exclaimed, sounding like a mother to these boys.

Bono looked at me and sighed. Larry walked away to calm himself down. I looked at Adam and Edge, they simultaneously nodded and followed Larry inside to where the venue of the contest would be. I was left alone with Bono in the van. I sat him down with me. “You need to relax. You’re nervous aren’t you?” I asked him as I held his hand.

“I guess? I don’t know.” He sighed as he laid his head on my shoulder. “The prize is very important for me. We will get money and an opportunity to record a demo. This band could go somewhere!” He said frustratingly as he played with my thumb. I kissed his head. “I know, love. That’s why you need to relax and not over think. We can do this.” I hugged him. He sighed and hugged me back.

As the time for the performance slowly approaching, I bid my farewell for tonight to the lads and get in the crowds. I enjoyed some of the other bands and find myself excited to see U2 up on stage. Several bands come and go and now it’s time for U2 to show up. I suddenly feel nervous for them but, excited nevertheless.

My boyfriend sprint through the stage as he made his entrance, hyping up the crowd and get them set. They played their first song and it is clear, you can see him leaving his entire body when he is on stage. It’s like he is a different person. You can see how much he’s engaged to the crowd and how much his energy transferred. How much he brought himself out and giving his all. I jumped and screamed in support. Claiming to be the loudest in the room and being their number one fan. They went on to the second song and Bono still hasn’t lost his appeal.

Everyone was so focused on him and he had that power to keep people’s attention and eyes on him and solely him. He brought everyone in the room to an experience like no other. I can tell already, this is a start of something. There is no way, there is no chance they would be losing. They will win.

As the show closed, playing a total of three songs. U2 took their bow and left the stage. I gave them an applause and smiled proudly at my boyfriend and his friends showing what they got and determined to do.

They came out to greet me soon after and we waited anxiously for the result. “Did you like it?” Adam asked me as they drank. “Very! You guys were amazing! I am so positive you will win!” I said excitedly. They all smiled and gave a pat on my shoulder. We were all nervous. I hold Bono’s hand as the head judge came to the stage and gave his opening remarks. “Just get on with it!” I can hear Bono muttered to himself in frustrated anticipation.

“... _it is my pleasure to announce the winner of tonight’s contest..._   ** ** _U2_****!”

     

I gasped and looked at Bono who was looking at me in surprise. I jumped up to kiss him, he kissed back sloppily and I pushed him away to get to the stage and collect their trophy. I jumped and clapped like crazy, proud of what they have done. They were so charming up there and were very excited to have won.

We left Limerick that night and decided to go home immediately. All of us in equal joy. The band had decided to let Edge bring the trophy home and keep it there for all of them. Bono decided to come home to my place. I unlocked the door and quickly get upstairs, avoiding to make any noise that would wake my mother up.

“I always forgot you’re rich and your house is big,” Bono whispered. I shushed him before chuckling softly and get in my bedroom. I let Bono in and let him get on my bed.

I locked my bedroom door before hurrying up to get myself a shirt and shorts and change in my bathroom. Bono waited for me and finally welcome myself to his side as I have finished changing. “Well, as this was a bit spontaneous, I didn’t bring any change of clothes.” He said to me softly. “Well, you can just take this off now and wear it again in the morning,” I said before yawning.

He nodded and sat up. Unzipping his jeans, taking it off before taking his shirt off. Leaving himself with only boxers on. I watched all of this and swallowed the lump in my throat. This is the first time I get as close and intimate with him. “Like what you see?” He said, smirking as he turned to me. Chuckling a little. “Perhaps.” I blushed and pulled him to my side. His exposed body felt warm on my clothed self.

“You okay... with this?” Bono asked as he stroked my hair. “Sure...” I looked up at him. “You’re gorgeous under the dim light of the moon...” He said as he kept stroking me. I chuckled. “Why do you have to be so cheesy all the time?” I kissed his hand as it was near my lips. “I don’t know. It may sound off as cheesy but, it represents my feelings then so be it.” He kept stroking my hair and my face, admiring me so intently. His face seemed like he was thinking.

I enjoyed his touch and let him do so for a while. We were in silence. Before I broke it up again. “So, now focusing on the leaving certificate exam then?” I asked him casually. “Naturally, yeah.” He answered as he kept playing with my skin, touching and caressing it. “And recording and the band... and everything that has to do with it?” I asked again. “Sure, that’s one way to put it.” He answered again. “Why?” He asked me back, now his eyes are on me. “Nothing. Just asking.” I said to him as I put my hand on his chest, protectively.

“You’ve been thinking, aren’t you?” He asked me again as he stopped caressing to focus on me. “Perhaps. Am I not allowed to think?” I looked at him in return. “No, of course, you are. But, about what exactly?” He dug deeper. “Future.” I casually responded. “What sort of future?” He asked once again, this time more relaxed as he continued his caress. “Us... sort of future,” I say as I softly rub his chest. “What about us?” He twirled my hair this time. “I don’t know just... us. What are we gonna do? What are you gonna do? What am I gonna do.” I gave him a sort of vague answer.

“No, really. What about us?” He looked at me again. “Nothing’s going on with us. I am just thinking.” I said again. “Are you worried or something?” He poked my nose. “No, and why are you so nosy all of a sudden.” I pinch his hand lightly. “You started it, silly. I just want to know what’s on your mind. You have been dealing with me and my shit mostly. I forgot to ask what’s up with you. I always drag you to all this band stuff, I don’t even know if you’re really all that excited.” He explained and I looked at him, thinking about it. “I mean, I am. But, it can be a bit of a juggle.” I said, sincerely. “I noticed, Ella. Your grades are slightly dropping. Not that much. You’re still on track but, I noticed.” He said, his tone is serious.

“It’s nothing to worry about, Paul. I can manage. We need to do everything we can for your success with the band.” I said as I try to make him trust me. He sighed. “I know but, that doesn’t mean you neglect your responsibilities. You still got another year. I can do this with or without you. I can manage too. You need to sort yourself out as well.” He explained. I sighed deeply. “Are you saying I shouldn’t come with you all too often?” I asked him. “That’s a way to put it but, all I’m saying is that I appreciate your help and you trying to devote your time. But, sweets, you ought to think about yourself too. I don’t wanna get in your way.” He made me understand and I nodded.

He is trying to let me go on my own way and him on his own. I understand.

“If that’s what you want. Then, I’ll let you go.” I said as I hugged him.

“Don’t let me go too far. Hold me too.” He said as he kissed my forehead. “Sometimes I need to be held. Don’t let me break loose.” He added. I smiled a little.

“I will try.” I looked up at him and kissed him softly.

All kinds of thoughts racing through my mind about us but, tonight, I will leave it to hang for a while as I slept in his arms holding ever so tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the hits! I haven't updated in a while cause things have been hectic. But, I am here now. Hope you enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama. Conflicts. Reconciliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is quite a long one. I do hope you guys enjoy. Give me your thoughts. Do you like it long? Thank you for the reads and everything!

****Ella’s POV** **

****_May 10th, 1978_ ** **

Ever since U2 won the talent contest in Limerick, things have been quite... eventful. For them, at least. Not me. Bono and I agreed to focus on each other’s things as we discussed that night right after we went home. I have been focusing on my studies and spent a majority of the time focusing on photography. One thing I have abandoned ever since I indulge in working with U2 to get them gigs. I would spend my time walking around the streets, taking a bus to go somewhere randomly and took pictures.

I did go to a couple small U2 gigs and took pictures of them too. Lately, the only time Bono and I bonded was in recess at school (although not all the time) and/or on gigs. He rarely came over for spontaneous adventures anymore. I have spent time sitting under his tree too when Bono would leave school early to go and figure stuff out for his bands. It gets quite lonely but, I understand his reasons.

He is also trying to study for his leaving certificate exams. He seems quite excited on the prospect of leaving school behind and focus on his band. He told me about his back up plan, which University College Dublin. But, I doubt he would actually go through with it. He doesn’t care much for school in the first place. The contrast between us can be quite uncanny.

So, you guessed it. April has been a witness of how Bono and I parted for a little. I study more to improve my grades, he was into his band and his exams. Nothing quite interesting happened to the both of us, really. Apart from sitting together occasionally on recess and exchange the usual display of affection. Hugs, little kisses here and there, the occasional mention of the word ‘baby’ during talks, twirling hairs, rubbing shoulders. But, then I would come home alone and let him do his thing with his band after school.

It’s the 10th of May and it’s Bono’s 18th birthday. I have prepared a gift for him. A handmade one which I spent working for the past 2 days. I made him a little scrapbook consisting of candid pictures of him, a picture of us and some scribbles and a little love note. I think it’s quite suitable. It’s black in colour but, when you open, it’s full of the colours of love.

I have been sitting in class for the past hour not being able to focus because I really want to see Bono today and cannot wait to spend time with him during recess, giving him his gift and just be in love. I miss that annoying fucker. I really do.

****_RING RING_ ** **

“Fucking finally!” I muttered under my breath as I jolted up from my seat and grab my bag. Excitedly coming out of class to get to the cafeteria and search for Bono himself. I saw Sheila already sitting with some of my friends from the photography club and I waved at them.

“He’s there!” Sheila mouthed as she pointed to a table with Bono and his bandmates on the far left corner of the cafeteria. “Thanks!” I grinned at her and made my way to the table. Edge saw me first and waved at me. “Ella! How are ya?” He stood up and gave me a hug. “I’m great, thank you.” I smiled at him and look at Bono who is also smiling at me. Edge let me take his spot and I gladly took it, sitting next to Bono, in between him and Edge.

“Happy birthday!” I said to him, smiling widely. He kissed my cheek and thanked me. “Thank you, baby. It’s the age of freedom and I will be free soon!” He said with a chuckle. I shook my head in amusement. He immediately went back to discussing things with his bandmates and a couple other of his friends who are also there. I am the only girl surrounded by them. I sighed a little as I decided to went through my bag and look for my gift to him.

He kept on going and going on concepts and plans and recording sessions and everything that has got to do with his music. It’s like he doesn’t even recognise me there and I just took it in. Holding his gift and waiting for him to be done with his ideas and so-called visions.

As I kept on waiting, Edge noticed the little book I have in hand. He poked my shoulder and whispered, “Is that for him?” I turned to look at him and smiled a little, “Yeah. I just need him to stop talking.” I whispered back. “Wanna take a peak?” I offered him and he nodded kindly. He opened through the pictures and looked at every single one of them. “You did not tell me that you are this good at photography! I took that as a hobby myself but, lately, I have been more into music.” Edge said with such enthusiasm, whispering still. I chuckled lightly. “I am an amateur who enjoys the aesthetics. We should go up and shoot together sometimes. I go on random bus rides along the city all the time. Just to find the right sceneries!” I smiled widely and he does too.

We talked a little more discreetly as Bono went on with more things. The other guys seem into it and nodded along with him, they exchanged a few jokes here and there but, I honestly don’t pay attention as I was having too much fun discussing stuff with Edge. Before long, I noticed a sudden silence. Then, someone cleared his throat. I looked back to Bono and the other guys.

“Yeah, sorry?” I asked Bono. “If you’re not interested then you can just excuse yourself, Ella. You don’t need to snicker around with Edge when your boyfriend is right next to you.” Bono said calmly but his pettiness was very clear. I raise an eyebrow. “Excuse me?” I asked him and looked at everyone else who immediately turned their sights elsewhere.

“I wanna talk to you, alone,” I said to Bono. He shook his head. “We can talk here.” He insisted. “Alone.” I sighed deeply and looked at him sternly. He stood up and walked to a corner, I followed him. “Okay. What.” He said with such annoyance. “Are you serious right now?!” I confronted him. He sighed. “I have no time for arguments, Ella.” I rolled my eyes. “Gosh. Why did I even try...” I said to myself but, loud enough for him to hear. “Even try what?” He looked at me sternly. “I was with you the whole time but, what did you do? Snickering around with Edge as if I don’t exist!” He tried to blame me. “Excuse me?! He was interested in what I did! He was paying attention to me while I was waiting for you to finish whatever it is you were talking about!” I get mad at him.

“Interested in you cause I am not interested enough in you?!” He asked in anger, being unbelievably selfish. “You are such a dickhead.” I groan. “Oh right, I am the dickhead. Of course. I always am.” He threw his hands in the air, mocking me. “Why did I even fucking try!” I shouted at him. “Well, I don’t know, Ella. What did you do and why did you even do it?! I don’t fucking know!” He responded back in the equal amount of annoyance as I have.

“I spent 2 days for this fucking piece of shit. I don’t care. Take it! Trash it! Who the fuck cares! Happy fucking birthday, Paul!” I throw the scrapbook at him in anger. It hit his chest and fell to his feet. I walked away from him and leaving the cafeteria. I can feel the eyes of some people who heard us fight following me. Sheila ran over to me and hold me, following me out of there. We went to the girls’ bathroom and I just cried.

****Bono’s POV** **

As she threw a little black book at me and stormed out of the cafeteria, I found myself to be in a complete shock. I looked at the lads and then at the book down my feet. I picked it up and looked at Edge. He looked at me in disbelief. “You will regret it.” He said to me, simply. For some reason, I did not get angry at him but, instead believed him. I took a deep breath and sat back on my spot, trying to collect my thoughts. I told the other guys that, that’s it for now. I would like to be left alone. They did immediately. Adam pat my shoulder before leaving and said, “you both need to talk.” I just nodded and did not look up.

I looked at the little black book and opened it slowly. There I see her hard work. On the front page she had written with colourful markers,  ** ** _“Happy 18th Birthday, You Rockstar!”_****  accompanied by a picture of me on stage, appears to be singing. I assume it’s the one she had been taking. As I slowly went through each thoughtful pages full of scribbles, pictures, notes and even love notes. I cannot help to feel immense guilt.

She spent 2 days, she said. For this. For me. For my birthday and I acted like a complete dick.

“ _Shit_ ,” I muttered under my breath. “Shit. Shit. Shit!” I cursed myself for being so ignorant. I flip another page, seems to be one of the last ones.

It’s a love letter written with such sincerity, I feel like shit reading it.

****_Dearest, Paul_ ** **

_I know, you prefer the Bono thing but, let me through with it okay._

_Happy birthday, love. 18 is an age where freedom came crashing through and I know you have been very excited about the prospect of leaving school. I do too. But, unfortunately, I have another year (sucks)._

_For the past few months of having the honour to be by your side, I felt immense happiness. One I never thought I would have. You did that! It’s been the most interesting thing I have ever done in my life so far._

_From being stalked at (you are a stalker in my mind still) to being helplessly in love. It’s quite the trip, isn’t it? :)_

_I do hope the band became big. It’s lovely to see your eyes lit up when you talk about your hopes and dreams for this. It makes me happy to see you happy. I am more than delighted to have taken a small role in this. Know that I will always support you no matter what comes next. You are too important to me._

_Lastly, I know you have been excited to leave. I know you have been very excited to travel and begin everything and just... be you. Most importantly, being you but, out there! It’s exciting and again, I am happy._

_But, I just want you to know that I do hope you won’t forget about me. You wanted to be held, that’s what you told me. I will do so with pleasure. I also wish you could hold me too._

_I love you._

_So much._

_Yours only,_

****_Ella_ ** ** ****.** **

I sighed deeply and closed the book immediately after that. I looked down and just regret whatever stupid shit I said earlier. I really am a total dick this time.

****_Later that day_ ** **

I waited for Ella after school but, one of the girls who know her told me she left with Sheila. I sighed and decided to go home and call her from there. I took a deep breath and prepare myself for the worst. I dialled her number and someone immediately picked up.

“Hello...?” It’s her voice.

“Ella? It’s me. I’m so so-“ And just like that, the line went dead.  _Shit_.

I decided to call her one more time. No answer.

Another. Still no answer.

Then, another one.

Someone finally picked up again. “Hello? Ella? Talk to me please?”

“Paul. It’s Rose.” Her mother sighed. “Ella doesn’t... well, she told me she doesn’t really wanna talk.” She continued. Her tone sounded like she was feeling sorry for me. “I know but, uh, can you try convincing her? I really, really, really need to talk to her!” I said, sounding desperate. Rose sighed again. “There’s no use to that, darling. She made up her mind and it’s very hard to turn a complete 180 when that happens.” She explained to me once more. “But, Mrs Gallagher can you please... I just... I feel so shitty. I don’t know what gotten into me.” I said, actually feeling remorseful. “I am sure you are, honey. But, sometimes. You just gotta let your girl have her time. Wait it out a little, okay?” She said. I sighed. “Okay, thank you.” I was about to hang up. “Oh, I almost forgot. Happy birthday, darling!” She wished me in somewhat a ‘try-to-cheer-me-up’ kind of tone. “Well uh, thank you very much, Mrs Gallagher,” I said, faking my cheery tone before I hang up.

As soon as the call ended, I decided to go out and try to think of ways to make it up to Ella. I hop on my bike and went around the street, just thinking. I came across a vintage shop and decided to look inside.

I stepped in and inspect some of the things they have there. I looked at paintings, pictures, accessories then, a bunch of lockets caught my eye. There a lot of different types of lockets and I look for the ones with initials. I just hope they have the one with a letter ‘E’. I sort through all the lockets and hope to find one with reasonable price as I don’t have much money left. If I have to spend it, spending it on this would be no problem at all.

Then, I found it. A single round shaped locket with a delicate letter ‘E’ on it. I looked at the price and was stunned at how affordable it is. I purchased it and immediately bike my way to Ella’s house. I arrived a little over 15 minutes later, I dumped my bike on her front lawn and hit the bells.

“My Goodness, Paul.” Her mother opened the door. “Is she in there? I need to see her. Please.” I begged her, not able to contain my eagerness. “Shh. She is. She’s sleeping already. You wanna come in?” She offered and I nodded vigorously. She let me inside and I stood there, contemplating what should I say.

“You have my permission to come into her room. But, no silly stuff okay?” She warned me. “Yes... of course,” I said as I slowly made my way upstairs. The long corridors gave me anxiety as it only builds up my nervousness upon reaching her door.

I knocked slowly, three times. No one answered. I knocked again for three times and nothing came out of it. I decided to brace myself and slowly entered her unlocked room. I saw her on her bed, covered in a thick blanket hugging her pillow tightly. Her back was facing me. I closed the door slowly and walked over to where her bed is. I looked around and saw a chair, I placed it near the end of her bed as I sit down. Wondering what to say.

My eyes began to search around her room, looking at the various things there. My eyes landed on her desk. It was not very neat but, not very messy either. Books lined up on its top shelf, a stack of stuff is visible on the end of it. There were framed pictures too. There’s one of her and her parents. One of her self when she was little and there is... well, one of me. On my bicycle, the day we stumbled upon each other. She made a copy for herself and I smiled at that.

Then I looked around again and my eyes landed on her mirror. It’s floor length mirror with a lot of things stuck on its top corners two of the things that caught my eyes are portraits of ladies. I decided to walk to it and inspect it. On the right corner, I see a portrait of a woman. Half silhouetted, she seems fragile yet there’s a regal aura coming from her. There’s a note written by, I assume, Ella under it:

_“HRH Princess Margaret by Antony Armstrong-Jones. The most beautiful portrait of a person I have ever seen. One day...”_

 

I smiled at that, she hopes to be able to capture such a piece. Then I looked at the other corner. A picture of the actress Grace Kelly. A note was written below it by Ella as well:

_“Beauty... Elegance... quite simply, Grace.”_

 

I smiled at that too.

“Mum?” A voice cracked from the bed. I gulped and went to the bed. “N-no,” I said softly. She sat up slowly, then take a good look at me.

“You.” She sighed deeply. “What are you doing here?” She asked, annoyed. “I-I am sorry.” Was all I could manage to say. “Of course, you are.” She said in pettiness. “Please, just leave me alone, Paul. I really don’t wanna see you.” She said, her tone a little calmer but, still very much angry. “No, please. Just, let me talk.” I said before slowly taking a sit on her bed.

“I am really sorry. I just... I don’t know what came over me.” I sighed deeply. She looked at me and tried her best to listen. “I mean, I think I do but, I just... I know I am a dick, alright. I do know that. It’s just with everything. The band, the exams... I am really... I don’t know... I just...” I found myself to be lost for words. She sighed softly. “You’re stressing out?” She asked. “I think so. Yeah. You know, we have been trying to record songs and all that. Then, I came home and I have to study all the bullshit. Then, I would think of you. I missed you. But, I haven’t been able to see you and it’s so frustrating to think about. I did tell you to let me go a little and focus on yourself. I want you to not let me be the one who went in your way you know? I don’t want your grades to drop, I don’t want you to fail at school. So, I told you to leave me be. But, honestly, Ella? I sucked being alone. I hate it. I missed you and I cannot handle it.” I said, sounding pathetic.

Ella stayed silent and took a deep breath. “So, I am not the only who felt that way?” She asked me. “What do you mean?” I looked at her. “I missed you a lot, Bono. I do. Things have been quite hectic lately. I rarely see you, except at recess. We rarely even talked that much and then back to our monotonous life. It’s so shitty.” She confessed. “I think that’s why we both became so agitated. We both became so annoyed with the slightest of things.” She added. “We just need to talk. That’s all we need. Just doing this made me feel better already.” She said.

“I think so, yeah.” I reached for her hand and rub it softly. “I love the scrapbook. I am so sorry. I am really flattered. Regarding your letter, no, of course, I won’t ever abandon you. You have my word.” I kissed her hand. She smiled just a little. “happy birthday, once again. I am sorry for yelling at you.” She moved forward a little. “Nah, I deserve it.” I chuckled lightly. “Oh, I got you something.” I pulled the locket out of my pocket and hand it over to her. “For my Ella. I got it especially for you.” I smiled at her. She looked at it. “I thought it’s your birthday. Not mine!” She admired the locket. “Why? I cannot get you nice things?” I protested. “No, of course, you can, this is... this is lovely!” She looked at me and lunged forward to hug me.

“I really cannot stay mad at you. I miss you so much. All I want is to hug you, you dumb fart.” She said as she hugged me tightly. I laughed a little. “I miss you too, you little silly bunny.” I kissed her cheek and pulled her to kiss her. She kissed me back and does not stop for a while. I keep kissing her and slowly lay her down on the bed before pulling back slowly.

“Stay the night. Don’t come home.” She said as she put her locket on her nightstand. “Your mum’s okay with that?” I asked. “She’s probably sleeping already now. Come on. I miss you.” She fake pouted, I just can’t resist at that. “Okay. You big baby.” I chuckled and kissed her again.

“Don’t let me go.” She said as she positioned herself in my arms. She’s hugging me and her head is on my chest. I stroked her hair and kissed her head.

****_“Never.”_ ** **


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluff with a surprise

**Bono’s POV**

**Early June 1978.**

I snuggled up to my girlfriend’s arm, laying my head on her shoulder and holding her hand, wanting to feel the warmth of her touch. “Honestly, Bono. Why are you being so especially cheesy today?” She asked me with a chuckle as we sat under my- _our_ tree. It is very breezy today which makes it good. “I told you, I feel a lot of love today and I just want to give it all to you,” I said, smiling cheesily at her. It seems to entertain her. “I have to go home, you know that, right? I have to get ready since you have been very eager for inviting me up tonight for a date.” She said, insisting on me letting her go. “Alright, but, I can’t stand being away from you for so long.” I jokingly pout. She rolled her eyes and smack my arm. “Seriously, Ella!” I acted childishly, leaning over to hug her as if preventing her from going away. She burst out laughing. “Unbelievable!” She messed my hair.

I had planned on taking my Ella to a stroll up on Grafton St. I have nothing much planned in mind besides surprising her with one thing which I will reveal later. So, the setting of a stroll and people sighting would be nice. Maybe buy a cup of coffee as we walk along. She’s been very amazing for keeping up with me and my bullshit all this time. Putting up with my stubborn self, helping me score gigs, being my biggest supporter and you know what? I am so scared of losing her. I am so scared of not being able to find someone else, cause there won’t be anyone else. Inside, I know she will stick around in my life. In what way? I don’t know. But, I just wish she would stick around and be very close. I cannot imagine a life without her around in any way possible.

“Bono, seriously. I need to get ready. Let me go, please.” She said, almost bragging to me. “Alright, alright. Give me a kiss?” I asked, sitting up and looking at her with a hopeful smile. She giggled and peck me. “There, there. Now. I’m going!” She stood up immediately. “See you tonight!” She smiled widely, waving at me. I waved back, sighing softly. Letting her go home.

**

**_Ding Dong_ **

I press the bell to the Gallagher’s House. Hoping to impress, wearing a black dress shirt and smart black trousers, I even put a belt on and actually combed my hair. That’s how committed I am tonight to make my Ella feel wonderful. Her mother opened the front door with a wide smile, welcoming me inside. Telling me that Ella is still getting ready, spilling the beans on how she has been very nervous about picking dresses. I shook my head in amusement. “I honestly don’t mind even if she shows up in a shirt and track pants,” I said, her mother chuckled. “I don’t think she would agree!” She said with a giddy smile.

I sat down on the living room sofa, waiting for Ella to come down. I keep thinking of the thing I want to express to her tonight and hoping I won’t mess it up. But, most importantly, for Ella to accept and agree. I’m scared shitless. I just wish it would be a great evening, a smooth sailing process for me and an overall happy experience for my Ella to get through.

I heard faint footsteps coming down from the stairs and I knew who was coming down. I stood up immediately, slicking my hair back a little to make sure I look good and turned to face the end of the stairs. Then, there she was. A pretty little black haired, brown eyed beauty with a shy smile. She was wearing a lacy white dress that reached her knees. I noticed she was wearing a pair of red flat shoes that really complimented her look. She spotted me and smiled my way, approaching me. I walked over to give her a soft kiss on the lips. “Breathtaking...” I whispered in her ear, she chuckled softly. I looked at her and she was blushing. “It only took me two hours, no big deal.” She jokingly said, which was met by me giggling. Her mother came to the living room and was in awe, her little girl looked beautiful. The fact that someone like me could capture her heart? I still wonder how I did it, myself. Unbelievable.

“My goodness. Look at you both.” Rose Gallagher was smiling at us. She abruptly grabbed her Polaroid camera and force us to let her take a picture. We agreed, I was more than happy to put an arm around my Ella and smiling towards the camera. She decided to take another picture, in which I decided to kiss Ella on her left cheek. She didn’t expect that but, she did not complain. After that, her mother let us go on our way.

I hold Ella’s hand tightly. Smiling as we walk down to the bus stop. I offered to pay everything for tonight including bus fares, obviously, because I want this to be her night. She deserves it. As we get on and took our seat on the bus, she immediately made me hold her in my arms. Which I do so without complaint. I rubbed small circles on her shoulder and she sighed softly. Comforting her position to lay her head on my left shoulder, I smiled a little.

“How are your grades progressing, sweets?” I ask, casually. I know for a fact that she’s been working hard to catch up. “Oh, it’s been satisfactory, thank goodness.” She paused, “What about your leaving exam prep?” She asked. “It’s fine, don’t worry,” I said, assuring her, rubbing her shoulder softly still. “Glad to know. Also glad that the band’s making quite a progress. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to attend the last two gigs though.” She said with a hint of apology. “It’s fine. You don’t have to. You have to set your priorities straight, sweets.” I said, again, assuring her that all is well. She nodded slowly.

Our 30-minute journey came to an end. We got out and started strolling aimlessly at Grafton St. I decided to bought a bag of popcorns to accompany our stroll which Ella agreed to with an exception of it being the caramelized one. Of course, anything for my Ella. She was holding my arm, talking about some stuff regarding the lighting they’ve put up here at Grafton, which was in her opinion a good touch up. I nodded along, smiling and occasionally throwing an ‘ _mhm’_ in between her talking. I kept thinking about the things I want to say to her to express my love and adoration towards her. Something about it might surprise her as well but, I am sure it would be delightful... if it went smoothly.

We strolled around, joked around and of course, it’s not Ella if she didn’t bring a camera along with her which she kept in her purse. It was convenient enough for a stroll but, spacious enough for her camera. She took some pictures of the people passing by, the buildings, the shops and even me. She even made us stood in front of a store and took a picture of our reflection on the glass, the girl was clearly enjoying her night. Not long after, we stopped to buy ourselves a cup of coffee before continuing our walk. I had pointed out a bench which I hoped we could sit on. She agreed and decided to take a seat, she took a few pictures of stuff that caught her eye from this point of view. I waited for her to finish before trying to say the things I want to say.

I cleared my throat. “Ella, darling,” I called her, prompting her to stop messing around with her camera and look at me. “Yep?” She responded, setting her camera down. “I need to uh... to tell you something...” I said, nervously as I shifted to face her. She looked at me in anticipation. I inhaled deeply and exhaled before I continued on talking, “I uh... first of all, I love you. Very much. I just- well, I just want you to know that being with you has been such a delight for me. I love your presence, your company very much and I longed to see you every day. Everything I do in a day, I thought of you and what would you think and honestly, you’ve been such an important part of my life.” I paused, gulping. She was still focused on me, waiting to hear more.

“I guess, what I’m trying to say is, I don’t want to lose you. I want to be with you for as long as you are willing to accept me to be a part of your life.” I sighed softly. “So uh, I got you this.” I pulled a small box out of my pocket. “No, this is not a proposal, I know for a fact that you don’t wish to have this right now.” I immediately clarify as Ella’s face was clearly in surprise. She sighed in relief after I explained. “This... This is a promise ring. I want you to have this. My promise, of course, is not the ring, it’s only a symbolism but, I just... well, my promise to you is that to put it simply, I really want to be a part of your life and devote myself to you.” I said, with seriousness. Ella gasped and put her hands in front of her mouth in shock.

I opened the box to reveal the [ring](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/75/72/eb/7572eb78f9e504d357ef957313ebdb2d.jpg). It’s not much but, it meant a lot. “Don’t ask me how I got it. I didn’t steal it that’s for sure.” I joked a little. Ella looked at me and chuckled nervously. Her cheeks were already red, her eyes were visibly in tears and she found herself to be out of words. “I... I don’t know... how...” She tried to speak. I smiled nervously, waiting for her to accept or decline. My God, I wish she won’t decline. “O-of course. Yes. I gladly accept.” She said before bursting into a nervous giggle, with happy tears. I grinned and took her left hand, sliding the ring on her finger. She was shaking a little but, I hold her tightly after that to make sure that it’s fine. I pulled her into a hug and she hugged me back, I can hear her sniffling a little. She was happy though, that’s for sure.

“My goodness. You caught me off guard. I did not expect it at all!” She said as she looked up from being held in my arms. I laughed a little. “I was worried sick thinking about tonight. You have no idea.” I kissed her head. She giggled. “I’m so fucking happy, Hewson.” She expressed. I chuckled and held her hand. “Me too, Gallagher. Me fucking too.” I smiled widely.

All is good in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I do.  
> Just a heads up, there will only be a couple chapters left before I finished the story!  
> It was intended not to be a long one from the start.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for your reads and appreciation!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad. Just sad.

****Ella’s POV** **

****Late 1979. Dorm room. Trinity College Dublin.** **

****Remembering the events happened months following June 1978** **

It was a beautiful night, wasn’t it? Grafton Street. Peaceful evening. A promise ring and Bono declaring his love for me. It was one of the happiest moments of my life. Knowing someone could love me so much to the point that they wanted me to be a part of their life. The happiness motivated me to work harder for the next school year and I did. I graduated earlier this year with satisfactory results. I was one of the students with the best grades and that earned me a spot here at Trinity. My mother was proud and so was Bono, even his dad. Knowing for a fact that Bono had ditched his plan on enrolling to UCD, Bob Hewson was more than proud to hear my news. He told me that I was like the daughter he never had and that my successes make him happy. Bono does not seem to mind by that statement, for him, at least his father love the girl he’s in love with and that’s enough.

Back to that time in June. Not long after our outing in Grafton, Bono had his leaving certificate exams and he passed it. The boy was over the moon. We spent most of our time during the holidays being together and hanging out with the band. Going to various pubs across Ireland for U2’s gigs. Dare I say, they have been touring. A small scale, but, they toured! It was a great break for me to spend time with him and just... be in love. We would stay up all night, in each other’s arms, sharing kisses and expressing adoration towards each other. We might have lost our teenage innocence along the way but, it was an experience we held on to so dearly that looking back at it, I couldn’t help but smile.

It was beautiful, so beautiful that it hurts to think about it now. Because what follows was amicable. We didn’t see it coming. Both of us. But, it happened. We thought all is well in the world. We really did. But, it wasn’t. It was slow coming but, it kills us both. And now as I sit alone in my dorm room wondering what went wrong, he is out there touring, playing gigs and having the time of his life. I ended it, he refused to believe that I asked for it but, in the end, he accepted. He was broken and shattered that I even thought of it but, he obliged. He let me go on my own way. I let him go on his.

Somewhere along the way, we grew out of each other. Mainly because we got things for us that were just too consuming that we forgot about love for a second. I guess, sometimes things like that happened. We tried to understand why we went this way but, in the end, we both agree it is something that we must do in order to maintain some kind of stability in our lives. Especially with the path we took, individually. It was hard for him but, it was hard for me too.

**

_“I don’t know. It’s been weeks and honestly, I am used to it. It’s like he’s not even here.” I sighed as I sat down on my living room sofa, Sheila next to me. Listening yet again to my rambles about how Bono grew distant. “What do you mean? He called you last night.” Sheila said, eating her cheesecake as she turned to look at me. “Yes, calling to say that he won’t be calling again and that he’s gonna come home next week instead.” I huff. “He's supposed to come home this week but, he’s off somewhere else again and I honestly don’t even care,” I said, complaining. “Plus, I have to focus on my final exam and getting into the university that I just can’t think of him. I don’t know, Sheila. I’m in the position where I just don’t know who I am at this moment. I just need to find myself first before I can be someone for him.” I sighed again, glancing at the promise ring Bono had given me._

_Sheila nodded slowly. “I understand. It must be confusing. He’s got recordings to do for the band’s debut album, then the promotional tour... people need to know about them first before they can leap out and have a name for themselves... and he just can’t be here so much. I know you understand that.” She paused, “So... what are you gonna do?” She asked me. “I have been thinking about this so much but... I think I might break it off.” I said, slowing down the words as I reached the end of the sentence. Sheila looked at me in shock. “Are you serious?!” She put her plate of cheesecake down. “I couldn’t be more serious, Sheila. I just... I need to figure myself out for the moment and... I really don’t want him to have me in his way. I just... I can’t explain. I need to figure myself out.” I looked down and rubbed my ring. “He will be devastated,” Sheila said softly, rubbing my back. “I know...” I sighed deeply._

_-_

_I looked out the window as I noticed Bono coming out of Edge’s mum’s car. He then made his way to my front door and ring the bell. I sighed deeply as I made my way to the door, opening it slowly. He smiled at me as he saw me. “Hey, El.” He greeted me. “How are ye?” He asked, inviting himself in. I closed the door and locked it. “I’m okay, I guess,” I answered, plainly. He looked at me, “Where’s Rose?” He asked as he followed me to the living room. “Mum’s got a thing with her friends, I don’t know,” I answered as I sit down on the sofa. Bono nodded before quickly updating me on his experience._

_“My goodness! The recording has been hectic. They say that my vocals need some more training but, honestly, what more can I do? I’ve been doing everything. It’s not like I’m a pro, you know? But, I have to be!” Bono said as he took his seat. “And this debut album might actually be the death of me because I have been doing nothing but, writing and such. It’s okay though. I’m excited. Also, I think they plan to release a 3 track mini album kind of thing? I don’t know, that would be Edge’s deal. As long as the songs are great then why not.” He continued to ramble. I just nodded and swallow the lump in my throat, debating myself whether or not I should break the news now._

_“And you? How’s your lovely self? I haven’t heard much from you lately.” He said, turning to look at me. “Eh, I’m great. It’s not like... I’m recording an album. You know, just school and stuff... probably some existential crisis as well.” I added, sipping my apple juice afterwards. Bono nodded. “Hope it’s not too bad while I’m gone.” He said, with a smile. “Well, actually...” I cut him off. “Uh oh...” He said, with a mock anticipation. “I kind of want to talk to you about something...” I begin to say._

_I start off by telling him about my struggles on keeping up with the relationship as well as my own self. How I view myself at the moment and how torn I have been lately. How I have struggled with myself and how the ‘existential crisis’ I told him, couldn’t be more real. The difficulties I find to live this way and how I see myself on the prospect of becoming a band member’s girlfriend. At this time, all of those seems so scary and I just can’t deal with it. All while I was explaining things, Bono seem to notice where this is going. His facial expression went blank almost immediately._

_“...I guess I don’t know. It has been occupying my mind lately, and I don’t like it at all. I am not happy, Bono. I can say that.” I said with sorrow, knowing what it will lead up to. “I don’t know where am I going and I have no idea where you are going as well, I mean, of course, the band but, if it does work out with the band, I don’t know how I’m gonna deal with that. Even with small-scale tours you have been doing, I find it unbearable while I stay here and be lonely.” I paused, “I just need time to figure myself out, Paul. I really do. I am in a place where I can’t even deal with myself.” Bono sighed but, his expression was still blank. “So, what’s next?” He asked, calmly. “I think we need a break. From this. From us.” I said, quite frankly. He sighed deeply and that’s when he broke and look at me with real sadness. “Really?” He asked in disbelief._

_“Really.” I nodded, slowly. “I thought of it a great deal,” I added. He gulped. “You have been thinking about breaking off with me... You have been thinking... A great deal.” He said to me, calmly still. But, his disappointment was very clear. “What about me? What about what I want? I promised you, Ella. Heck, it’s on your finger. I told you, Ella. I won’t abandon you. I will never, ever! Do you remember that?!” He was a bit angry, understandably. “I do! I do! But, I don’t think it’s fair for you if I keep on doing this and trust me, Paul. It will get worse if we go on. I will snap and I will flip and you will hate me.” I said, trying to assure him. “Bullshit! Fucking bullshit!” He stood up, still trying to process everything. “It is not. Believe me.” I sighed deeply, looking up at him pacing back and forth. “We are not doing this, Ella. This is bullshit.” He said as he stopped and looked out the window. “Think again, Ella. You’re doing this on impulse. I know for a fact that this can work! I will make it work! I know I can!” He kept on insisting._

_“But, I can’t. I know you can. But, I cannot give it back to you. It will be a one-sided effort.” I stood up and walk over to him. Patting his left shoulder. “I’m really sorry.” I took a deep breath and hugged him from behind. He sighed deeply, putting his right hand on the wall, while his left was rubbing softly on mine. Wrapping him tightly. “Why did you have to do this to me, Ella? Why now?” He asked, sounding broken. “Because if I do it later, it will hurt even more,” I answered. “What do you know about it...” He said, devastated. He let me go slowly before turning back and take a good look at me. Sighing and shaking his head in disbelief._

_“I fell for you. Hard.” He said, holding my chin back up. Making me see him instead of my feet. “I care about no one but, you. You know.” He said. I was about to say something but, he cut me off. “If this is what you want and what it takes to make you happy then, I guess...” He exhaled deeply. “I guess, I have to accept.” He added, still in sadness. “I just don’t understand why you don’t think it wouldn’t work while just months ago, darling, we had walked home from Grafton Street, thinking we had a future ahead of us, in love, laughing and smiling because we just love each other so much.” He smiled ironically. “I do love you, Bono. That’s why I do this. You need to move forward and I am in no place on being able to help you with that. Not with me and my shit getting in the way.” I sighed deeply. “Whatever you say, Ella...” He shook his head before walking away and taking a seat back on the sofa._

_“I am really sorry,” I said, standing in front of him with remorse. He looked at me, sighing. “Come here.” He patted the seat next to him. I do what he told me. He pulled me in for a hug, a very tight hug. As if he is telling me that there’s no way he’s going to let me go that easy. He didn’t say anything for a moment and just hug me as tight as he could. I didn’t protest. “Just... Just remember that, whatever you do, whoever it is that you met along the way...” He paused, taking a deep breath and took his time to process the next words he’s going to spill out. “...I love you.” He said as he kissed my head, sighing deeply. I think I might hear a sniffle. I looked up at him, “I know.” I answered. He smiled sadly. I noticed he was on the verge of tears but, the boy held it together. “Can I just...” He leaned in slowly. “Can I...?” He asked, unsure. I nodded slowly. He gave me a small yet meaningful kiss. Probably, he thought, for the last time. He looked at me, still smiling with sadness in his eyes. “I’ll go home in just a bit...” He said to me, not letting his hug go. “Oh and... keep the ring.” He said, not wanting me to give his promise ring back to him._

_**_

I never saw Bono that much after that. I was so focused in school and trying to get over a break up for the greater good that I, not for once, wanted to go to a U2 gig. The news of our break up travelled quite fast, Larry who was still in school at the time (although sometimes, missing a few days a little bit) kept asking me if I’m doing alright. Sometimes, I asked about Bono and he would give me updates. Other times, Bono would pass along a few messages for me. I gladly pass along a few back. But, that’s all.

He called me a month ago, asking how I’m doing. I told him that I was doing fine and that I was having fun. He seemed to be glad. He told me that he’s currently in London and had gotten himself and the band a manager. He wished to see me sometime and I told him that’s impossible because I am rather busy. He sounded disappointed but, understanding.

I wouldn’t have thought about him today if something hadn’t arrived at my doorstep. But, the boy still wanted to include me in everything. An EP consisting of three songs U2 has recorded had been sent by Bono along with a note:

****Dearest, Ella.** **

_Here is our first release. We are quite proud of it. I told you, you are an important part of my life. This is an important milestone and I want to share it with you. Three songs are in it (I wrote them!!)._

_Hope you’re doing good. Studying hard I believe._

_Listen to it. I would be glad if you do._

_Be very good._

****_You know who x_ ** **

 

 

 

Now I can’t get him out of my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am so sorry for being such a twat by writing this but, don't worry it will be good on the next!  
> Thank you so much for reading and for the appreciation!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just a heads up. The story will be finished soon but, I still got a couple more chapters so nothing to worry about. Thanks for all your appreciation!

**Late 1980**

**Bono's POV**

U2 had released our first album which we simply titled  _Boy_. It was a great record and I was so proud of it. The same with our EP, I sent out a copy of  _Boy_  to Ella. I didn't hear back from her for a while but, she did send me a card, congratulating me on the release. It wasn't the response that I hoped for but, it was good enough cause she wrote to me. I tried calling her a few times for the past year and in those few times she always picked up. Although, I am not sure was it because of pity or not. Ha. But, at least I get to listen to her talk which is good.

I never understood why she was so afraid of everything that, I guess some things are better left unsaid. I fear for my own disappointment if she ever told me why she thought it won't work out. I have some ideas as to why but, of course, it's all my own assumptions. I am lying if I said I don't miss her. I miss her a hell lot. She wasn't my first girlfriend but, she was the one who left a mark in such a short time that we were together. This sounds cliche but, something about her just made me feel so much better. I miss that.

We've been touring during the course of 1980. We went to the USA! How lovely it is to go to America. It is the land of dreams, as they say. It is true. Once we have arrived there, I have this sensational feeling and I can just know, there's something special about the idea of America. I have fallen in love with this place and I hope to establish ourselves further here. It's such a promising outlook. The tour proved to be a success and since then we have gathered ourselves a so-called fanbase. It feels good to be recognised for your work.

Now, we have some downtime and I have decided to come home to Dublin for a while. Spending time with my old man and Norman. Going around Dublin, just taking in the feeling of home and relax while gathering ideas for our second album. It has been a bit of a struggle. I have compiled some lyrics, I have been writing for most of my free time. It's been productive, that's for sure. Today, I just want to walk out and visit a pub. Have some drink, a lot can happen in a day. There's only so much for me waiting and I haven't even know it yet.

As I entered the pub, I say hello to Eamon, the bartender. He knows I'm a regular and he gave me a pint almost immediately. I sat down and enjoy my pint, talking a little bit about the band's progress with him, he bought our record and said he enjoyed it. So, that's good to know. We kept chatting when out of the blue, I heard a familiar laugh. I swear to God, my heart was beating so fast. I took a big gulp of my Guinness and looked over to the left, the pub's main entrance and that's when my heart stopped beating.

There she is, laughing freely with her group of friends. Her hair was let loose and she cut it, it's short now. She looked so different yet... nothing much has changed. She was wearing makeup, how pretty. Wearing a long trench coat, carrying a bag while joking with her friends. I watched as she took a seat at one of the tables in the corner near the window. She hasn't noticed me yet and a part of me feels glad because I haven't seen her in so long. And yet, there's Ella. With a whole new look and the same heartwarming happiness that radiates through her whole self. My Gosh.

"Craig! Get me a pint of the black stuff!" she shouted at her friend who was already walking over to the bar. The fact that she hasn't noticed me at all is astonishing. I turned away and kept drinking my Guinness, also known as the black stuff she's ordering. I can hear her giggling about something with her friends. I tried to listen carefully. " _I know! It was the most horrible fall. I should have watched where I was going. My ass is still hurting_." She said, laughing yet again. Oh, so she fell. I chuckle to myself lightly.

Eamon looked at me weird. "You okay there, mate?" He asked. "Yeah, just... that girl was talking about how she fell on her ass. Funny." I answered, smirking a little. "Oh yeah, that's Ella. She's a regular. Very nice girl." Eamon said. "Oh, is that so?" I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. You want me to hook you up or something? She's single as far as I know." Eamon said, winking towards me. I almost choked. "Oh, God. No. No need to. She's cute yeah but, no." I refused. I can feel myself blushing. Eamon shook his head. "I'm telling you, Bono. Good girl that one." He added yet again. "Yeah, of course. Sure." I nodded, drinking again. "Alright, suit yourself," Eamon said with a laugh. I laughed back nervously.

I kept debating myself whether or not I should go over and said hi. But, someone broke my thoughts. "I heard you talking about my friend with Eamon." A guy said, tapping my shoulder. I looked over. The guy I assume to be Craig. "Oh, just, I overheard her saying how she fell..." I said, calmly. Smiling a little. "Right," Craig said before turning around and shouted at Ella. Oh, my God. "Ella! This lad here was laughing about you falling on your ass!" Craig said, laughing before tapping my back. "What? Who's that?!" I can hear her voice, gosh. I gulped nervously, looking down at my half-finished pint of Guinness. "Oh boy, I'll let you deal with this..." Craig said with a giggle, leaving me. For fuck's sake.

I can hear her talking something about who am I with her friend. And I can also feel her walking towards me. How am I going to do—

"What were you laughing about? How rude. You didn't even introduce yourself." She said to me while standing behind me. I can hear her friends laughing at her behaviour. I can't blame them, she has always been this way. I took a deep breath before I turn around slowly, I looked at her. "Should I really introduce myself?" I answered. The look on her face was exactly how I expected it to be. She was so surprised. Her eyes widened in shock and she found herself lost for words. Standing there just looking at me in disbelief. "Hello, sweets." I smiled shyly at her. "Paul." She said, calmly. She then took a quick glance at her friends before looking back at me. "I'll—I'll be back in a second. Wait here." She said as if I wanted to go anywhere now that I finally see here in person. She walked back to her seat. Talking about something with her group of friends. I'm assuming about me.

Before long, I felt someone sat next to me. I looked over and see her. "Jesus fuck I cannot believe I meet you here. Out of all places!" She said, straight to the point. Classic Ella. "Oh, believe me, I feel the exact same way," I said, chuckling as I sip my drink once more. I looked at her and she was taking a big gulp of her pint. "Easy there, Ella. It's just me." I said, with a teasing smile. "Right." She rolled her eyes before shifting herself a little to face me. "Goodness. How are you?" She asked. "Eh. You know. Touring and stuff." I answered casually. "You?" I asked back, taking a good look at her. "Uni obviously." She said, simply. "I'm offended you didn't recognise me immediately," I said to her, jokingly. "Oh my God, give me a break Bono. I haven't seen you in forever." She said, drinking after.

"I invited you over to our gigs but, you never came. So, whose fault is that?" I responded. She rolled her eyes. "Let's just not. Okay?" She said quite seriously. I took the hint of 'i don't want to talk about us in here' quite clearly. "Alright." I nodded understandingly. "What are you doing tonight then?" I asked her. She looked at me immediately. "Nothing much. I mean I got some reviews to do but, I can honestly do that tomorrow. Why?" She drank again. "Oh, nothing. Just wanna ask you out to dinner." I said, smirking. "Oh." Was all she came up with. "It's not like—a date. If you're wondering..." I said softly, quite pathetically actually. "More like catching up with your ex-girlfriend and/or your friend kind of dinner," I added. "Yeah—yeah. I got you." She paused. "Alright, I'll go." She agreed quite easily. "Wow, that was easy," I said jokingly. "Oh do shut up will you?" She pinched my arm. "Ouch." I pouted jokingly. "You're still very mean with the pinch, apparently." I laughed. She laughed a little as well.

"Well," She looked over at her friends before looking back at me. "I have to go soon. See you tonight." She paused. "Wait, where?" She asked. "My place. My old man's gonna be out late for something and my brother is over at his girlfriend's. So, I have the house all to myself." I smiled, she nodded. "Alright, I'll see you at yours then." She smiled softly. I smiled back. "Hey, Ella," I called her up. "Yep?" She looked at me, waiting for what I would say. "It's good to see you again, really," I said, sincerely. She smiled widely, nodding. "You too, Bono. I mean it. It's a pleasant surprise." She said. I smiled widely. Standing up to let her go back to her friends. She was about to walk when unexpectedly, she turned around and hugged me. I was caught off guard but did not waste any time to hug her back. "I'll see you tonight, sweets," I said. Somehow she doesn't mind me calling her with what I use to call her. "I'm looking forward to it." She answered with a smile before leaving me.

It's good to be home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth.

****Bono’s POV** **

You have no idea how a guy could clean a house with such determination when he knew that a beautiful girl that he admired would pop up. I have been spending the remaining time of the day to clean up the house in order to impress and let Ella feel comfortable. It’s crazy how nervous I am to welcome her to my house even though she has been here before. I feel like I am meeting The Queen or something, the rush of energy is quite something!

I took a shower as soon as I finished everything and order some pizza because... well, I got nothing to cook and I cannot cook for the life of me. I started to rethink my decision to invite her over to my place instead of just popping into a restaurant. Damn, me. I sighed as I sat on the sofa with a cup of tea, thinking about how I should act around her. Well, just... be me? Right? I seriously don’t even know why am I this nervous and overthink things too much but, she is coming and it’s a big deal!

I miss her. Very much. While we were in the US, the lads would be on the phone with their significant other. I was the only one who was single. Edge would be on the phone with Aislinn, Larry would be with Ann and Adam with a girl named Debby. I was left all alone calling my old man or Norman. Not that I don’t love them but, I sometimes wish I could have just called Ella all the time. I still feel like the break up was wrong but, I also cannot go on if she wasn’t happy.

When I was in New York, I did a little tour around the city with the lads. We walked around Times Square and all that. You know what was in my mind all the time? Of course, Ella. I thought about the sceneries, the people and the atmosphere. How she would have loved it here and go crazy over her photography. There were so many objects to shot at and I just kept thinking about her reaction towards everything. She would definitely love New York. She would fell in love with it just as I was. Everything about that trip just brought back everything I missed about having her by my side. I was happy but, I was empty.

****_DING DONG_ ** **

“Oh. Just a second!” I quickly rose up from my seat, putting my cup down in a hurry and went over to the door. Taking a deep breath and fix my hair a little before finally opening it. There she stood, smiling widely. “Hello! Hope you weren’t waiting!” She said all smiley. I chuckled nervously. “Oh no... no. I was waiting for the pizza. Uh, yeah. We’ll have pizza tonight.” I said to her. She nodded, letting herself in. I closed the door. “That’s actually good. I haven’t had pizza in like two weeks.” She said, casually taking off her coat, scarf and putting her bag on the living room table.

“Great then,” I responded, taking her coat and scarf to store it. “You want some drinks? Tea? Coffee? Juice?” I offered as I was walking away with her stuff. “Tea would be good.” She answered, sitting down on the sofa. I stored everything and quickly made some tea for her before returning to the living room. “There you go.” I served it in front of her. “Wait it out a little, it’s still hot,” I added. She giggled. “I know. I can see it.” She said as she made herself comfortable on the sofa. Then I heard the bell rang again. Must be the pizza. I quickly get to the front door and took the orders, paying them. Thanking the delivery guy before I closed the door.

“Pizza’s here!” I said with a grin. Placing 2 boxes on the table and took my place next to her. “You want some plate or something?” I asked, trying to be attentive. “Nope. I’m good.” She quickly opened the first box and took her piece. “Hope you don’t mind me devouring this immediately. I’m starving like shit.” She said with no worries. I giggled softly, this is exactly why I love her. “Suit yourself,” I said as I took a piece as well. I took a bite before initiating another conversation. “So, since when you have short hair?” I asked, curious about her hairstyle choice. “Oh, as a matter of fact, I get it chopped a few weeks ago. I just wanted a new look. I have been having long hair since I was 10!” She said, biting her pizza. “It’s cute,” I commented with a smile. She looked at me, blushing. “Haha. Thank you. That was the goal actually.” She said. “What? To make me think you look cute?” I smirked, joking with her. She rolled her eyes. “Fuck off, Bono.” I laughed and finished my piece of pizza before taking another one.

We kept eating more pizza and talked about her in university, which was apparently a very lovely time for her. I’m glad. After a while of talking about her, she began to ask about me. “Anyways, U2’s been successful. How was America?” She asked. “Oh. Goodness. You would love it there. Especially New York. Just... the number of pictures you would take. I guarantee you would fell in love with the place.” I said honestly. “I’m jealous.” She said, joking. “Maybe, you should come the next time we go to America,” I suggested. “Ha. Very funny.” She looked at me. “No, seriously. You can be a guest or something. Or even our photographer!” I suggested yet again. “Yeah well, I don’t think that’s gonna happen.” She said, gulping. Her tone changed. I sighed softly. “I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to offend or anything.” I said, thinking maybe she still doesn’t want anything to do with me and the band. “No, it’s fine. I just think it wouldn’t work.” She added.

“Why wouldn’t it? It’s you.” I said, not wanting to hide my true feelings anymore. “Bono, let’s not.” She sighed. “No. Let us.” I objected. “It’s been a while and you never gave me a proper explanation. I just took it as it is. I think I have the right to know. We have never had any problems, Ella. Then, you just want it to be over.” I erupted. She sighed deeply, looking at me. “For fuck’s sake. Fine.” She paused, “I didn’t trust you enough. Alright. And I was worried about you being in a band, doing gigs and leaving for months and months. I was fucking scared.” She said, explaining things. “I was afraid I cannot take it.” She kept on going. “And I just thought it’s not an ideal way of living. I mean, you don’t have stability and all that shit. I was just... I don’t know. Okay.” She sighed, ending it there before drinking her tea. “So, all those times you were helping me doing gigs, you didn’t have faith in me and the band?” I asked her. “You want the truth? I was sceptical. But, I know I cannot stop you. So, I just do my best to support you. Even though I have my doubts.” She answered, leaving no truth behind.

“Goodness.” I sighed deeply. “You could have just told me and save me from the fucking agony,” I said in disbelief. “Do you know how many times I have been asking myself what did I do wrong? Jesus.” I finished my tea and went to the fridge to grab a coke instead. “And it’s all just because you didn’t believe in me and the fucking band?! Marvellous.” I said in a sarcastic tone. “Well, this has been a very eventful catch-up, isn’t it?” She said. “Damn right it is.” I drank my coke. “Why did you fucking lie, Ella? You could have just told me at the time. I could have convinced you.” I said, trying to understand. “That’s the fucking point, Bono. You would! You absolutely would convince me. And you know what that will lead you to? Thinking about how I feel towards the band and whether or not you should keep doing it. I don’t want to spread my doubts to you. I want you to believe in yourself so, I figured the best way to do it is to remove myself.” She said with such an emotion. I groaned. “Bullshit!” I said to her, looking at her directly. “Well, fuck you too.” She said as she was also being angry.

I kept drinking my coke, trying to calm myself down as I was clearly being emotional. So was she, eating her pizza instead and ignoring me. “You’re fucking unbelievable, Ella,” I said, as I kept drinking. “I fucking know that about myself, thank you.” She said as she kept eating her pizza, still being bitter towards me. “I just can’t fucking believe you!” I exclaimed. “You’ve made your point clear, for fuck’s sake. Do you really need to repeat it over and over?” She said, being sassy. Finishing her pizza and her cup of tea before standing up and going over to my fridge taking a coke just like me. I didn’t stop her because I was so lost in my own thoughts.

“You’re just—“

“What? Unbelievable? A pathetic liar?” She cut me off, standing up next to me. Her eyes fixed on me.

“You’re just—Fuck!” I put my drink away and grabbed her for a kiss. She was taken aback and waited a couple seconds before finally giving in and kissed me back. “Fuck you, Bono.” She said, in between kisses. “I know...” I said as I continued kissing her. “Fuck, I missed you,” I said, picking her up and bringing her over to the sofa, laying her down. She sighed, pausing for air. “And you think I don’t?” She said before grabbing my face, kissing me again. “That was your fault...” I said before going down to kiss her neck. “Oh for fuck’s sake.” She was breathing heavily, her arms wrapped around me. “Partially, at least...” I said as I kept kissing her, going slowly to her collarbone. “Fuck, okay.” She groaned in frustration before grabbing me up again, kissing me sloppily. We eagerly took our clothes off in the heat of the moment. I looked down at her naked self on my sofa and all I could think about was how much I want her to be mine again. She grabbed me down, kissing me with no mercy as we drifted off, giving up to our lust...

***

“Miss me too much?” I looked at her, stroking her cheek softly. “Way too much.” She confessed. I smiled widely as she cuddled naked in my arms. We are still trying to breathe normally. “Thought you were mad at me...” She said rubbing my chest. “I couldn’t stay mad... I have some pent-up frustrations to release.” I said, with a smile on my face still. She grabbed a blanket that was draped on the sofa and put it on ourselves. “Right. I thought this was just a friendly catch up...” She giggled. “Uh, yeah. It took an unexpected turn, that’s for sure.” I said, kissing her head. Rubbing circles on her back. “Yeah but, I love it.” She said, looking up at me with a grin. Her cheeks were red, probably because we were so, let’s just say, determined. I giggled and kissed her cheek. “I love seeing you like that,” I confessed. “Oh well...” She chuckled before hugging me tightly.

We laid there for a while, just trying to enjoy the moment. She was softly rubbing my body, occasionally giving me light kisses. I enjoyed it very much that I cannot help to bring up the important matters. “Can we please give us another go?” I asked her, calmly. “I promise you, you have nothing to worry about. I love you so fucking much, Ella. I promise I won’t let you down. The band and I—we are doing great, sweets. We’ll go places. The band got something in store, I know it. Believe me.” I looked down into her eyes, searching for answers. She gave me a peck. “You don’t have to convince me...” She paused, “I miss you too much. Letting you go was the biggest mistake I have ever done. I’m sorry.” She said, cupping my face before leaning forward. Kissing me again. I smiled as I kissed her back. “I love you so much. I fucking love you. I swear to God. Don’t ever do that to me again.” I kissed her nose. She went up to hug me. “I will never. I promise you. I will never ever do that again to you.” She looked at me with convincing eyes.

“I love you,” I said to her, stroking her hair. She smiled with tired eyes. “I love you too.”

And just like that, she’s  ** ** _mine_****  again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter left and the story will be finished! Thank you so much for your appreciation!


	17. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if it is super long. But, thank you so much for all the reads. I love you guys.

**February 2, 1982**

**Ella’s POV**

“Happy birthday! Congratulations!” Sheila hugged me tightly as she arrived at my house for my birthday and Bono and I’s engagement party. He had proposed to me in earlier in January and I couldn’t be happier. Sheila had come back to Dublin from Florida especially for this occasion. She lives there now with her boyfriend, running a coffee shop together. “I miss you so much and then you called me and told me what happened, I was so happy!” She said, grinning as she held me on both of my arms. “Gosh, this is so exciting!” She squealed.

“I know,” I paused. “I do have one thing to ask you though.” I smiled at her. She waited for me to continue. “I know the wedding date’s not been set yet but, would you be my maid of honour?” I asked with a grin. Sheila gasped and quickly hugged me back. “I would be crazy to decline! Oh my God! Yes! Yes!” She said, visibly excited. I look over her shoulder as I hugged her, Bono was standing near the fireplace in my living room and he was smiling at me. “Love you...” He mouthed. I smiled shyly and mouthed back, “Love you too.” He drank his glass of champagne while smirking at me before returning his attention back to whoever he was talking to.

As the party goes on, Bono spent the entire time trying to get to know some of my family members whom he never met before. Like my cousins from my father’s side of the family and so on. He was trying to be very calm but, I know from his mannerisms that he was a bit nervous. I approached him as I noticed he was talking to Ian, one of my cousins. “Hey!” I tap his shoulder. “Oh, there she is!” Bono said, wrapping his arm around me. “We were actually wondering where you were!” Ian added with a chuckle. “Well, I’m here! Also, can I borrow my man for a sec?” I looked at Ian and he smiled. “Of course, of course...” He let us go and I lead Bono away to the backyard, holding him.

“So, how were my cousins?” I asked as I sat down with him. He sighed in relief. “They’re fun. Very fun personalities.” He commented shortly. “And my uncles? My aunts?” I smiled at him. “Pretty much the same.” He said, casually. “But, I missed you!” He added with a pout. “Me? I was here the whole time!” I laughed. “But, not with me!” He laid his head on my shoulder. “You’re such a baby sometimes.” I messed his hair, jokingly. “Yeah but, you still said yes to me when I ask you to marry me.” He responded with an arrogant smile. I rolled my eyes and kissed him. The proposal was simple because he knew that I don’t like the elaborate ones. So, he made it as simple and as personal as possible.

**

_“It’s a nice spot for a date isn’t it?” Bono asked me as we sat down under the tree that we first met. “Yep.” I smiled. “I brought something to eat.” He said, pulling two lunch boxes out of his bag. “I learned how to made them.” He added, opening the boxes to reveal some mac and cheese. I laughed. “Oh, my Goodness!” I was very amused. He seemed to be very pleased with himself and we quickly devoured the mac and cheese. Laughing over the taste which was lacking a bit of savoury. He’s got some time out of the recording session and he wanted to spend time with me a little bit. I suggested another place but, he insisted on coming here._

_“Ella...” He began. “I uh, there’s actually a reason why I brought you here and almost made an argument out of it but, uh... it’s pretty important.” He said. I looked at him weirdly. “Okay...?” I waited for him. “Uh, gosh. I don’t know how to do this but—“ He struggled to get something out of his jacket pocket. He showed me a small black box. I gulped. “Yeah. It is what you think it is.” He smiled nervously. “I have given the matter a lot of thoughts and, I am very certain about doing this.” He eyed my finger. “You still have the promise ring well, let me upgrade that.” He joked a little. “Eleanora Estelle Gallagher, will you please, pretty please marry me?” He asked me, looking right into my eyes._

_I was speechless. “Paul David Hewson, you absolute madman.” My first reaction caused a frightening amount of uncertainty showing up to his face. He didn’t say anything and kept the ring box open. “But, I love you.” I continued before smiling widely. “Yes,” I answered, giggling nervously. “Oh my Lord!” Bono sighed in relief and pulled me in for a hug. “I am the luckiest man alive!” He exclaimed as he kissed me before sliding the ring onto my finger._

**

* * *

 

**Sunday, August 22, 1982**

**WEDDING**

“Breathe. Relax. You will be fine.” Sheila assured me as we arrived at the venue about to enter it. I have decided to walk myself to the altar since my dad had passed away. I did attach a little locket with his picture on my bouquet as a way to keep him with me on this fateful day. She had sent someone to alert everyone in the room that I have arrived and is getting ready to enter the venue. My mother had arrived earlier and is possibly trying to calm Bono down. Everyone seems to be nervous but, happy nevertheless.

The dress I am wearing, I couldn’t be happier. Sure, it could be dubbed as a Grace Kelly replica but, I honestly don’t mind even though it’s not exactly that. I was inspired by her, she’s my life icon and my wedding day is a big deal for me. I want to include her. Little did I know, less than a month from my wedding day, she would die.

I sighed deeply as I nodded to Sheila signalling that I am ready to walk in. She made last minute adjustments to my wedding dress train before I finally stepped in and the door was opened, revealing the guests all looking at me. But, my eyes were fixed on one man standing curiously on the altar.

**Bono’s POV**

A soft gasp escaped my mouth as they opened the door to reveal my bride, my Ella standing in all her glory preparing herself to walk. She stood beautifully in a lacy white Grace Kelly inspired wedding dress. She told me that it was her dream to get married in a dress similar to Grace, her life icon. There she was, holding a beautiful bouquet, her face covered by the thin veil stretching along her dress train. Walking slowly and also, I assume, nervously. She’s not the only one who is nervous today, I do too. I can’t stop sweating but, good thing my best man, Mr Adam Clayton himself came prepared with some tissues. My life was instantly saved.

She walked past her mother and I can see Rose Gallagher cry, proud of her daughter who is looking rather marvellous. My father, I think, was deeply touched as well though typically, he doesn’t show any emotions. I gulped as she finally reached where I stood. I smiled at her. “Hello, gorgeous. You look every bit like you wished for.” I said, hinting at her previously mentioned dream. She blushed. “You’re handsome, as always.” She said, rather softly.

The procession started and let me tell you, it was emotional. We opted for a traditional vow and as the minister pronounced that we are now officially a husband and wife, I lift up her veil and immediately gave her a loving, cherishing kiss. The best kiss that I could possibly offer that day. I pulled off after a bit and rubbed her cheek softly with my thumb. “Finally,” I said to her. “You’re mine,” I whispered to her. She squeezed my hand a little. “I’ve always been yours, Paul.” She said with a lovely smile.

It was the happiest day of our life.

* * *

 

**1987**

**The Joshua Tree**

**Ella’s POV**

“Baby! Baby!” Bono ran across the living room of our house in glee. “What?” I answered, looking up from the magazine I was reading. “Our album reached number 1 in the US!” He said with such enthusiasm. “What?! Oh my God!” I closed the magazine and stood up to jump and give him a hug. “You guys! Oh my god!” I kissed him in excitement. “Holy shit! You’re not kidding?!” I asked him, cupping his face searching for answers. “Why would I?! It’s real! It’s fucking real, Ella!” He cupped my face in return. “Unforgettable Fire didn’t even make the top 10 and now this came shooting up! I’m losing my mind!” He said before kissing me. “I am so proud of you!” I hugged him tightly before he let me off to go to the other room. Taking some calls from important people.

Months and months went by after that and we went touring across Europe and America. The enthusiasm was unbelievable. The band grew to have a massive cult-like following, it was crazy! Bono did prove his feelings about the band being big from early on in their career. All my doubts have proven to be wrong and I am glad they were wrong! This was something I never thought would have happened but, it did and it is real in front of my eyes.

Fame is quite funny. Because I found out some new girl fans who fancy my husband expressed their disappointment upon finding out his marital status. Bono, of course, was flattered, naturally, by the lovely sentiment the girls gave but, was a bit offended by the fact that they didn’t cherish me. I, on the other hand, didn’t really think about it that much. I am in the process of finishing my MA degree while touring with Bono so, his fans are the least of my worries.

Bono and I had also talked about children and how in the end we wanted to wait just a little bit more. Before, our reasons to not have children immediately was because of the band still trying to establish themselves and also because of their busy schedule. The mid-80s proved to be such a hectic period for them and having kids at this point would be an absolute mistake, in our opinion. We decided to put it on hold for a while, someday though, we would like one... or two.

* * *

 

**1989**

**Aine**

**Bono’s POV**

When Ella first told me that she was pregnant, all I could think about was how my future child was conceived when Ella and I had an angry sex. Yes, it really was my first thought. We were having some argument about some stuff that I don’t even remember. But, one thing led to another and next thing we know, we were in our bed screwing each other. I have to say, it was a rather passionate, furious night. But, when Ella came to me that fateful morning with an expression of happiness and shock, I really thought it was worth it. I mentioned this to Ella right after I said that I was glad that she’s pregnant and all she did was smack me in the head. “You’re disgusting.” She mocked me. “Yes, but, you married me remember?” I teased her and as always, she laughed.

 Well, that was months and months ago. Ella’s been a joyful pregnant lady ever since. She craved fruit salad a lot and other than the usual emotional roller coaster, it was an easy pregnancy. She’s in her last trimester and my baby’s gonna be here any minute now. Of course, Ella told me to be calm and just do my usual work, which is why I have been spending quite some days in the studio, focusing on some tracks for our upcoming record. It was a pretty normal day until Larry shouted my name several times inside.

“Bono, Ella’s outside. She said hurry up!” Larry came rushing inside to get me. “What?” I looked at him. “You don’t have time. Come on!” He pushed me to go outside and I was met with my heavily pregnant wife on the steering wheel in our car. “Ella, what the fuck? You’re pregnant!” I said, angrily looking at her reckless behaviour. “I won’t be anymore! I’m going into labour! Get the fuck inside!” She said, hurrying me up. I instantly fell into a panic and alert mode and get to the passenger’s seat. “Let me drive, Eleanora!” I said, being stern. “We have no time, Paul. Sit back. Relax. Have some whiskey.” She said, pointing to the flask she had brought with her and gave it to me. She started the engine and quickly drove to the hospital.

She got out of the car, holding her own hospital bag before I realised I should do that instead. I quickly get the things off of her and lead her inside. She was immediately taken care of and I was left sitting beside her bed. Luckily, I brought my voice recorder with me as I had the idea of recording my unborn child’s heartbeat. Maybe to use it as a song. “How are you holding up?” I asked my wife while trying to get my recorder out. “I’m good so far.” She said, sighing softly. “Why didn’t you let me drive, Ella? You were scaring me.” I groaned. “There was no time and you’re bad at driving. Especially when you’re panicking.” She said. She’s not wrong. “Goddammit, Eleanora,” I said, shaking my head. “I like the fact that you’ve been calling me a lot with my full first name, Paul.” She chuckled. I shook my head again, she thought me being annoyed and worried as very funny.

I started to record my unborn baby’s heartbeat. At first, it was amazing how I could hear them but about halfway through it, I noticed some slowing down. I mentioned this to Ella and she shushed me off. “Oh, would you relax for a second!” She groaned in frustration. I wasn’t pleased so, I went off and get the nurse who then checked and went to get the doctor. Then, there it is! My little child was having problems and need to be carried out as soon as possible. Long story short, Ella was rushed into labour and not long after that, just shortly before 9 PM, my little daughter was born. My first born who we named Aine Rose Iris Hewson.

Aine, in Irish, means _radiance_ or _joy_ and she did bring us joy. Especially since she was born on my birthday. I hold our little Aine and Ella just cannot stop smiling while looking at her. “She’s got your lips.” Ella said as she looked at me, her tired face visible to see but, she doesn’t care. Our little daughter is here and all she cared about was her. “Happy birthday to me, I guess.” I smiled proudly as I softly stroked little Aine’s cheek. “You and I are gonna have a blast together, Aine. Thank you for coming into my life on the same day that life was brought into me 29 years ago.” I whispered to her ear. My little one seemed like she was listening to me. I kissed Ella’s cheek, thanking her. “Thank you darling, for everything. For her. For our family. I love you. So much.” I looked into her tired eyes. She nodded in acceptance, smiling at me before deciding to get herself some well deserved rest.

I am now officially a proud father and I couldn’t be happier.

* * *

 

**1991**

**Achtung Baby (Eve)!**

**Bono’s POV**

You remember Aine being born while I was busy in the studio? Her little sister, yes, another girl, was born during the making of our album Achtung Baby. She was born on the seventh day of the seventh month during the making of our seventh album so, we decided to call her Eve. Her full name is Eve Margaret Grace Hewson. Ella named the rest of her name in honour of her two heroes, Princess Margaret and Princess Grace aka Grace Kelly. I let her do that because well, she was persistent. She also said that she can feel baby Eve as a rebel, much like Margaret, even when she was still inside her womb. “How is that even possible to know?” I looked at her weird. “I am her mother, Bono. I know these things.” She said. Oh well, if she said so.

Anyways, Eve’s birth process was an easy one. Ella got out of the hospital the next day and little Aine, now the big sister was in love with her sister. “Evie!” She would exclaimed. I would grin at her and nodded along. “Yes, Evie! Your little sister!” I was so proud to have all my girls around me. But, what Ella said about Eve being a little rebel was in fact, true. She was more of a challenge in terms of the midnight awakening than Aine ever was. I, being the alert husband, insist on taking care of her when Ella needed her rest. That resulted in myself having such a sleep deprived state. But, me staying up all night resulted into countless of lyrics being produced. So, that’s good.

For our seventh album, we have been finding lots of inspirations and new found visions in Berlin, Germany. Our new album would be such a fresh take of what U2 is going to be. We have dreamed it all up again and we are ready to chop down The Joshua Tree. This album is the sound of four men doing just that. It will be new, it will be raw and it will be kicking. A new sound and a new U2, I couldn’t be more proud.

The album was launched in November and we went on tour soon after. My wife and kids stayed in Dublin for some parts. Other times my wife would join me and left my little girls with their grandmother. Oh, Ella said she also loved my new look this time. I grew my hair a little bit funky, dyed it black and decided to be a proper rock star. It’s good to be a fucking rock star. My wife thought I was sexy. That’s always great.

* * *

 

**The Rest of The 90s**

**My Girls and Me.**

The 90s was a lovely period for me. Why? Cause I was surrounded by 3 girls who loved me so much. Aine is a true big sister, being the one who’s always by the rules. Eve, on the other hand, just like her mother predicted was more of a sneaky little being. She knows she got me wrapped on her fingers and she used me a lot. I would be weak when Eve started to look at me a certain way when she asked for things she knew her mother would not approve. But, me, being the soft hearted father that I am, would ended up doing what she wanted me to do. Ella would then be annoyed at this. Oh well, what can I do? I cannot resist when my youngest started persuading me. I got weak immediately.

But, both of my little girls are really wily. Aine and Eve would come to me all of a sudden and give me lingering kisses on the lips. This, I thought was because they loved me so much that they just can’t resist giving me all the love they have to offer. Apparently, it wasn’t the case. I would found out later that they did it to find out if I have been smoking. Which would then be reported to my lovely wife. Cleverly sneaky. I could have been annoyed but, this just further proves that they are indeed my offspring.

One time though, Aine fell ill. And all she wanted to do was curled herself up in my arms. This brought me back to the feeling of holding her in my chest when she was just a new born. To think that during this time she was already 5 years old and very clever, I got a bit emotional. While Ella was taking care of Eve and her little shenanigans by the pool. Big sister Aine was trying to feel better, she kept herself tucked in with her blanket, curling herself up on my lap while her head was resting comfortably on my chest. I was in the sofa, watching TV with my eldest daughter curled up like this with me. I was happy, sad because she was ill but, kind of grateful that she’s so attached to me.

“Daddy...” She called me up. “Yes, sweets?” I answered. This nickname has now been passed down to the other two girls and Ella didn’t mind at all. “Don’t just watch TV, I want huggies...” She pleaded, her pouty lips was showing. She looked just like her mum from this angle. “Oh, sweets. I am so sorry. I’ll turn off the TV then.” I apologised before doing what I just said and quickly laid myself on the sofa with her in my arms. “Do you want to move to your room instead?” I asked her, stroking her dark brown hair slowly. “No. Here is okay. You are here.” She said. Oh, my heart. “I will be anywhere you want me to be, my sunshine.” I said to her, kissing her head.

She quickly gave me a hug and I can’t help to melt. “I love you daddy. Don’t go away too much.” She said, her voice so soft I could cry. She was hinting at me being away with the lads working. “I am so sorry for being away too much. I promise I would stay home more.” I said. “Promise?” She looked up at me. “I promise. For you, sunshine.” I kissed her head again. “Oh, and I love you too. Very much.” I added, not forgetting to say I love her back. “Really much?” She asked, smiling a little. “Really really much!” I smiled widely. She giggled at this before resuming our cuddling session on the sofa.

 One time, Eve was already 7 years old and got trouble in school because apparently she had punched a boy in the face. Ella came to school to sort the situation out but, she came home with no sort of problems at all. I asked her about this in the night, the kids were already asleep. “What happened? Eve punched a kid?!” I asked, troubled by the news. “Oh yeah.” Ella said calmly. “What do you mean, ‘oh yeah’? She punched someone else’s kid!” I get Ella’s attention on me. “Mhm. As she should be.” Ella said, condoning her daughter’s actions.

“Explain, Eleanora.” I demanded sternly. “Calm down, Paul. This boy said she was a fat ugly hippo and tried to grabbed her by her hair. Naturally, of course, in true Eve Hewson style, she punched the poor boy.” Ella explained while calmly eating her ice cream. “Is that really what happened?” I asked in disbelief. Ella nodded. “Oh well, he deserved it.” I exhaled, wrapping an arm around Ella. She hummed in agreement. “She really is your daughter, Hewson.” Ella said, chuckling. “She’s your daughter too, Mrs Hewson.” I responded, giving my wife a kiss on her head.

* * *

 

**1999**

**Eli**

10 years after living with two girls, August 18th 1999 marked the end of myself being the only gentleman in the house. My third child, my first boy, Elijah Bob Francis Maximillian Hewson was born. We would call him Eli for short. In addition to his first name which was something that Ella and I had fallen in love with, he was also given the names of my father, Frank Sinatra and Ella’s father. He was a handsome boy with a gentleness surrounding his over all self. That’s what Ella said to me. She said once again that she felt it. I have learned to trust my wife on this stuff.

His big sisters were all over him at all times. Fawning over their little brother. Eve now got to experience being a bigger sister and it was exciting to see. Her and Aine would fought over who get to hold little Eli. Ella was deeply touched by the love that was surrounding our family. We couldn’t have asked for anything better. U2 had wrapped our POP Mart tour a while back and we had lots of fun. Ella did say that I was a bit ridiculous during the tour but, honestly, I really don’t care. I am enjoying the time of my life right now. At 39, with three kids, a loving wife, a successful band and a steady family... It’s perfection!

I have never imagined my life would be this colourful. I looked at Ella one day and all I could think of was how lucky I am to be able to have her. I was practically staring at her on our dining table, our girls were at school and little Eli was napping. She was having her well deserved rest with her fruit salad. “You are seriously scaring me, Bono.” She said, looking at me. “What?” I giggled. “You are watching me like a hawk!” She made me aware. “Oh so I am not allowed to admire my wife of 17 years?” I raised an eyebrow at her. “I have had enough of you staring. It’s all you did since high school.” She joked. “My Goodness, did you just brought up the fateful activity I did that led us to our fairy tale romance?” I responded cheesily.

“Gosh. You’re ridiculous.” She rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. I couldn’t help but laugh. “Call me cheesy or whatever, I really don’t care.” I paused, “You’re one hell of a woman. What did I do to deserve you?” I said, looking at her still. “I have no idea, Bono. Somehow I just fell for you.” She said, eating her fruit salad still. “Here I am, 39 years old with my wife who was my high school sweet heart. Only a few weeks after our third child was born and honest to God, I still feel like that boy in school, admiring you from the distance.” I said, winning her heart over. “But, now I get to admire you eating your fruit salad in our kitchen while our son’s asleep and our two eldest girls in school. Married for 17 years. It’s crazy, Ella. I went nuts thinking about it.” I confessed. She smiled shyly. “I am a 38 year old woman now, not a 16 year old in Doc Martens.” She said, finishing her salad. “Hot mama.” I blurted out. She laughed. “Rock star with a dad bod. That’s what you are.” She mocked me. “Fine by me.” I smiled proudly, thinking of my proudest achievement, my family.

* * *

 

**2001**

**John, Rose & Bob**

We began a new century with yet another album which went well on the charts. Happy, proud and all that, sure. But, Ella unexpectedly got pregnant. In May 20th 2001, our youngest child and second boy John Rainier Hewson was born. My missus named him after The Prince of Monaco, she loved him and wished her son would be as handsome as the prince. Which, I am proud to say due to The Hewson genes, he will be.

But, 2001 also marked some sadness. Just two months after John was born, Ella’s mother passed away from a heart attack. She was shattered. A mixed feeling of joy with the arrival of our newest addition was unexpectedly followed by the loss of a soul we deeply cared about. I rushed to comfort my wife in this hard times as I know the feeling of losing a mother. Little John would make her smile in the day but, when he was asleep, she would cry in my arms. Non stop until she finally fell asleep. My heart couldn’t take it. So, I took all the responsibilities required in planning my mother-in-law’s funeral. It eerily feels like I lost my mother once again but, I need to be strong for my Ella.

As we slowly got our feet back up together, I received a devastating news regarding my father. His health conditions were deteriorating. He was taken care of in a hospital and we would come there often. I would stay a lot. My children would bring smile to his face. Aine and Eve would hold his hands and tell him that they love him. Bob would then nodded with a tired smile on his face. That almost brought me to tears. Then, on August 22, the wedding anniversary of Ella and I... ultimately became the day my father leave the earth. I was sad but, I was ready. I had come to terms with it.

2001 was a bit hard on us cause we both lost the parent that took care of ourselves, the one that we love the most, the one that had been on our side all these years. The only one. But, life goes on even if sometimes you can’t make it on your own.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

 “Honestly, dad. Eli’s band is fucking amazing.” Eve said as she took a seat on our living room sofa. “I know. I’ve seen them, Eve!” I chuckled, shaking my head. My eldest son has his own band now and he’s the lead singer, who would have thought? “But, I am obsessed! Like, I am so proud!” Eve added with such enthusiasm. She is home for two weeks. Having wrapped a shoot for her newest movie, she’s an actress now and a brilliant one at that. “Well, what do you think we felt after listening for the first time and seeing them live?!” My wife said while cuddling in my arms.

“You guys are gross.” Aine blurted out as she looked up from her laptop, hinting at Ella and I who were being so affectionate. “You’re just jealous, Aine. Cause your boyfriend’s not here.” I said, mocking her. She rolled her eyes while my wife laughed, snuggling closer to me. “Where’s John? I thought he’s supposed to be home by now?” Aine asked. Our youngest is an aspiring rugby athlete and he’s currently at his practice. “I have no idea.” I said, stroking Ella’s hair while she’s scrolling on her smartphone.

“Did somebody miss me too much?” A tall blond haired boy came walking in to the living room. “Your big sister wants to baby you but, she can’t because she’s a midget and she can’t reach you anymore.” Eve laughed while Aine gave her the middle finger. “You’re not any taller Eve.” Eli said suddenly. Looking up from his phone, he was sitting at the end of the sofa the whole time being silent and did not give a shit about his sister completely fangirling over his band, he thought it’s a usual occurrence. “Dad, honestly, you’re letting him be disrespectful like that to me?!” She looked at me sternly. “Well, did he say anything wrong?” I answered before everyone burst out laughing. I smiled proudly, being a corny dad is not what I had imagined when I was young but, yet here I am.

“Anyways, since we are all here... I thought, I would share a new song we had finished recording for the new album.” I said, slowly letting go of my wife. “Oh? Exciting!” Ella grinned as she looked at me. “It is, cause it’s about you, sweets.” I smiled before kissing my wife. She shyly smiled. “How many times have you done this, honestly...” She said. “Not enough.” I said before going over to play the track. “It’s called _Landlady_.” I let everyone knows.

The song started playing and everyone in the room listened carefully.

 

_Roam, the phone is where I live till I get home_

_And when the doorbell rings_

_You tell me that I have key_

_I ask you, how you know it’s me?_

_The road, no road without a turn_

_And if there was, the road would be too long_

_What keeps us standing in this view_

_Is the view that we can be brand new_

_The landlady takes me up in the air_

_I go, I go where I would not dare_

_The landlady shows me the stars up there_

_I’m weightless_

_Weightless when she is there_

_And I’ll never know_

_Never know what starving poets meant_

_Cause when I was broke_

_It was you that always paid the rent_

_Space, her place is where I found my parking space_

_And when I’m losing ground_

_You know she gives it back to me_

_She whispers “don’t do, just be”_

_The landlady takes me up in the air_

_I go, I go where I would not dare_

_The landlady shows me the stars up there_

_I’m weightless_

_Weightless when she is there_

_And I’ll never know_

_Never know what starving poets meant_

_Cause when I was broke_

_It was you that always paid the rent_

_Every wave that broke me_

_Every song that wrote me_

_Every dawn that woke me_

_Was to get me home to you, see_

_Every soul that left me_

_Every heart that kept me_

_The strangers that protected me_

_To bring me back to you_

_Every magic potion_

_Every false emotion_

_How unswerving our devotion_

_To the lies we know are almost true_

_Every sweet confusion_

_Every grand illusion_

_I will win and call it losing_

_If the prize is not for you_

As the song came to its end, I looked over to Ella and was met with a wide smile. She immediately came up to hug me. “After all these time, you still managed to make me blush and my heart flutter with excitement. I love you.” She said, looking at me. “I love you too, sweets.” I kissed her forehead. “I swear to God, telling Sheila to give you that note was the best decision I have ever made.” She said, smiling still. “And being enchanted by you, has led me to live the best life I could have possibly ever get.” I said, rubbing her cheek with my thumb.

“Stop it, I’m gonna fucking cry.” Eve said as she smiled proudly, her face had reddened from trying to keep her emotions to herself. I looked over to Aine who was already in tears. “Honestly, I love my parents so much.” She said before going over to hug us both. I chuckled before giving her a kiss on the head. Our boys looked on with a proud smile. “I aspire to be as joyful and lively as the both of you. I aspire to be able to write something so profound and meaningful like you did, dad.” Eli said as he tapped my shoulder. “You will. One day you will find the right person and everything you do, whatever you’re going through, that one person would be your rock and your whole world is them.” I said, as wise as I can be to my oldest boy. “I love you guys.” John, our youngest went over to hug us both. “We love you too, John.” Ella said before kissing her youngest boy in the cheek. He didn’t mind and flashed her a loving smile.

Life could never be better than this.

 

 


End file.
